The resemblance
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Uther recognizes someone in Merlin's features, and he's furious. Oh, he is extremely furious. Arthur has to drag Merlin out of his father's grasp, but what will the after-effects be when one is pushed beyond his limits? Does destiny help or does it just weigh one down? - Season 2 - before finale. Whump, angst WARNING. Violence, torture.
1. Chapter 1

"Seize him!" Uther shouted after glaring long and hard at the young man on his son's side, and the guards rushed in without question or second thought.

"What?!" Arthur couldn't believe his ears as he heard his father order his manservant to be caught and held; and couldn't believe his eyes when they actually rushed in and gripped the boy, dragging him off.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?!" The prince was beside himself, and after long days of captivity; in cold and hunger; his patience was really thin. More so when the guards grabbed hold of him too, so he's unable to fight them, unable to keep them from taking Merlin away.

The king glared at him as if he'd only noticed now that Arthur was present in the courtyard with the arriving knights. The man's gaze softened looking at him.

"You will thank me, my son." He said gently then turned to the other young man.

"Take him down below!" he growled.

Arthur's face paled as he incredulously stared at his father, then looked to the dark haired man.

I wasn't '_to the dungeons_', or '_put him in a cell'_, it was _'down below_'..

Merlin wasn't sure what that meant, but judging from the dread on Arthur's expression, it was something else and it was something _bad._


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish to see my father." Arthur forced his voice to be something less then shouting at that the guard outside the king's chambers. He had searched the council room, the throne room, and any other room his father could be at, so eventually his feet led him to the royal chambers and pointed his order at the two men standing outside the doors.

"The king wishes not to be disturbed."

_"How dare you?! I'm the prince of Camelot! You will let me pass!" _At that point it looked very much like the blonde man will kill the guard there and then with his own bare hands.

"Sire!" a familiar voice called out and Arthur turned to find Sir Leon standing behind him. "He's.. not here, prince Arthur. He is.. down below, as we speak." he said with some hesitation.

The guards looked on with unreadable expressions as the prince's eyes widened. _Of course! How could he be so stupid not to guess that… But he's there already?_

Arthur gave a worried nod, then marched forward with zest and Sir Leon followed.

The prince didn't say anything to his escort, so his knight kept quiet as well. But after the third stairway down, he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his footing, stumbling forward, and only his knight's quick reaction, kept him from falling to the ground.

He was tired; wounded and tired and angry and worried and incredibly fed up with all of it.

Leon pulled him up, keeping him standing.

"Let me help." The knight said quietly, pulling the young man's arm around his shoulder to support him. He seemed to be just as worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur just gave a tired nod.

Sir Leon was probably the only person in the whole kingdom he felt he could be open with on some level all his life. With the training and expectations, there was a certain similarity between them. Well, there was Gaius too if he needed a talk, and now Merlin..

The prince swallowed. _Merlin._

Just what has gotten into his father?! Has he seen something or heard something?

Merlin was the most loyal servant the prince ever had. The king himself appointed the boy to him as servant. Sure he was clumsy and brash. - _Incredibly_ brash. - But he's been there. Through thick and thin he stuck to Arthur like glue.. so _why_ has his father ordered him to be taken… _there? _Of all places..

He's been in the dungeons and he's been in the stocks.. but down below.._ why? Why?! _Down below.. was _that_ place..

That was where the cuffs and chains were; that's where they kept the iron heated and hot; and the knives sharp; the rats hungry and ready.. and never bothered to scrub the blood off the floor. His stomach tensed so much he felt he will double over and retch there and then, just from the thought of it; just from the thought of Merlin being there.. of _things_ being done to him..

But he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop.. he had to get his manservant back. He had to focus on that and nothing else. He needed Merlin. A year or two ago he wouldn't have been bothered. But now he was. - More then he'd care to admit.

He didn't need him just to help him get dressed, or bring his meals, or polish his armor, or serve as source of amusement with his clumsiness, he needed him to.. just be there. To give wise advice at odd times, to give him a piece of his mind when the blonde man was overstepping his lines, to make him see sense, to encourage him when the prince felt he was losing faith. Arthur wouldn't stand for losing that. He couldn't lose Merlin; nor the others that cared about the boy.

He won't let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Merlin?" the old physician had asked cautiously a while ago and it felt like it was gripping Arthur's whole being. It wasn't questioning, it wasn't imperious, it was simply.. _scared._ Scared for the boy's well being like any guardian would be for their ward's. And Arthur closed his eyes in a frown. He found it hard to answer, because he too was dreading to think about it.

"He's.. He came back with me, but.." damn, it was hard, and he couldn't understand what was going on. "My father.. my father had ordered him to be taken down below." and he felt the old man's hands tense on his arm as he was getting it bandaged.

He was full of cuts and bruises. And so was Merlin. They got attacked on patrol and things just went downhill from there, resulting in almost a fortnight of imprisonment.

They were dirty; hungry and cold; worn out and in pain; and were overjoyed when the rescue-party had arrived. The landlord that was behind it all had been killed in the fight, - and in a way, Arthur thought, he was lucky to have that happen instead of having to face Uther's wrath. - With the rest of his men imprisoned; they headed back to Camelot. Back _home._

But something went _wrong_.. something must have happened._. _But _what_? What did his father see that made him react that way?..

It was _just Merlin_.. the very same Merlin that left with him on patrol. Sure they were all battered up and hardly recognizable from all the layers of dirt and wounds and grown facial hair, but nothing changed. However, Uther seemed to think differently, and Arthur as determined to find out why.

_"Where's Merlin?"_ Gaius's words still echoed in the young prince as they arrived to the place they only refer to as "down below". And then he heard the screams, oh he heard them, and he thought he will never in his life forget them, so full of pain were those wails.


	5. Chapter 5

"..I.. d..on't kno..w…" he whimpered between shaky breaths.

_"LIAR!"_ the king thundered and another angry hiss of red metal on flesh had screams erupt from the prisoner. Then the iron was taken away but the pain remained and it was overwhelming, screaming on its own, eating and rippling through his nerves and flesh and all his senses. And he cried. It was all that he could do.

Merlin sagged against the chains that held him up by his wrists, his legs unable to support him anymore; his skin burning and aching and pulling at the many wounds. Warm blood flowing silently from the many gashes he'd received the previous days and now reopened, and the ones that had been inflicted on him in the past hour. He was shaking. He was in pain. He was scared. _Gods know, he was scared.._

The king was furious. Uther sent the guards away, he sent the men away, he was doing this himself. After Merlin's been dragged and pushed down here and got secured to the cuffs dangling from the low ceiling of the stuffy dark chamber, Uther took things into his own hand. He started questioning, he started demanding, and when he didn't get what he wanted, he started hitting. More questions; more orders; more pain. Eventually he took the iron rod from the fire and brought it close for the boys face for him to see.

For a moment Merlin stared at the red hot tip of it, finding it hard to take his eyes off of it as tears were running down his face, then he looked up at the king that was standing in front of him. Uther's eyes were burning just as much as the iron; but they had hatred, disgust and fury in them like nothing the warlock has ever seen. And Merlin had to fight hard not to use his magic. He couldn't.. not in front of Uther.

"Where. Is. Balinor?" the king asked with a firm tone, obviously putting much effort into keeping himself from yelling and just killing the manservant in his anger, but the boy just shook his head biting his lips. He didn't know. He didn't even know who Balinor was. Or what a _'dragonlord'_ was. Or why he was being questioned about it all.

"No.. Noooo… nh… oough…_I DON'T KNOOOOWW… PLEAAASEEEE!..."_

The metal hissed; and he screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_"ENOUGH!"_ Arthur shouted as he stepped inside and charged forward, pushing himself from Leon.

"Arthur.." Uther looked over his son in surprise, hot iron in hand. "What are you doing here?"

_"What are YOU doing?"_ The prince kept his gaze on his father, because he feared if his glance would rest on Merlin for more then a few seconds he will break down and cry himself.

"Guards!" Uther called out firmly, and Arthur guessed it was to "escort" him out of there.

"They are not here, _father,_ you sent them away." The prince hissed. "Now explain to me, why you are torturing my manservant!?"

"How dare you speak to me in such tone..?" Uther said with his usual eerie calm voice as he stepped closer to Arthur, but the young man stood his glare. "You cannot question my judgment and I don't need to explain myself to you." He said matter-of-factly, as if it simply annoyed him how he has to keep repeating that, and it crossed the prince's mind how similar the man's gestures are to that of a crazed one.

"He's done nothing wrong." Arthur said more quietly. He was getting desperate. He also guessed as much, that yelling wasn't going to help him convince his father. He would just become more vehement in his conviction – whatever that was right now.

"Oh really? I made him your manservant. And what a fool I've been.. He fooled us all!" he said looking over at the shivering bloody form that just barely looked up at them. Face glistering with tears and sweat; and blood from the side of his face, all to vanish and dirty the short beard on his jaw, the rest of his body a bloody mess of wounds and dirt. Merlin looked pleadingly at them. Eyes going out of focus from time to time; breath coming out in moaning pants; the burn marks painfully ripping at his senses. The scent of burnt flesh eerily filling the air.

"All this time he's been against us."

"Against us?! Father.." that just didn't make any sense.

"He's a _dragonlord's son_!" the king shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

"This.. doesn't make any sense, father!" Arthur found his voice. Uther scared him. When he became like this, it really scared him. Merlin couldn't be a dragonlord, _whatever that was._ It sounded so much full of power and control, Merlin wasn't one to be like that. But Uther wasn't convinced. And when it had to do with magic, there was little in this world that could change his mind.

"These matters don't concern you, Arthur." the king turned back to his son. "Sir Leon. Escort my son back to Gaius and have him tend to my son's injuries." He added not even looking at the knight.

"I'm not leaving without Merlin. He is my manservant."

"He is no longer your manservant. He is a criminal and will be executed." The man spoke with a snarl. "But first I will have him tell me where his father is." He spoke with rising anger and turned his attention back to the dark haired one, gripping the iron rod tighter, and the warlock flinched at the mere sight of it.

"And what do you want me to tell Gaius?" Arthur spoke quickly. He had to keep his father away from Merlin somehow. "Should I tell him, that you are torturing his ward? Or you want to tell him personally that you want to execute him?"

Uther looked at the prince again, same crazed anger on his features. He couldn't for the life of him understand why his son has to be so stubborn and ignorant to the cause of his actions; _why couldn't the boy just see sense and do as he's told for once?_

"How dare you..? What I do now, I do for the safety of Camelot and it's people. Gaius will understand." He nodded and Arthur merely opened his mouth but found no words coming out._ No way in hell Gaius will understand this.._

"And if you hope to be king one day you will need to learn that your kingdom and your people come first."

"_How_ can this serve Camelot?! You are _hurting an innocent man_!" Arthur felt he was losing the little control he had over himself.

_"Enough of this insolence!_ Sir Leon! I gave an order!_"_ The knight stepped closer but clearly with no real intention to drag the prince away. "I need to do this for Camelot!"

"How can you say that?.. How can you _believe _that..?" Then Arthur had an idea. It was a risky one, but he was willing to try anything at this point. "You sound.. almost as if you were _enchanted_.."

And the king's eyes widened and for a minute he stared into nothing. Uther looked at Merlin in amazement, then tossed the rod aside and stormed out of the chamber.

_Well, that worked.._


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the clanging of metal on the stone died off, the knight and the prince were left with the sound of the prisoner's wheezing breaths and moans. Arthur strode to the young man in an instant and Leon didn't need any orders to do the same.

The prince didn't know what to say, Merlin seemed to be barely conscious not even lifting his head anymore to look at them. Perhaps he didn't see them, perhaps he was ashamed of the state he was in, perhaps there was in just too much pain; and Arthur could think of no words of encouragement; and clearly the situation had no room for banter in it to ease it all.

_How the hell could his father do so much damage in that little time of one hour.._

He was clueless where to reach and what to do as to not cause even more pain, but in the end they both realized they will just have to go ahead and grab him if they want to get him out of that horrible place.

Leon grabbed hold of one wrist, while he fiddled with the cuffs and Arthur gripped the other arm, while he took in the amount of injuries on his manservant's body. Uther clearly knew what he was doing, aiming his abuse towards areas where the skin was softer and the body was more sensitive.

There were cuts and burn marks on his sides, up to his armpits and he was shivering despite the hot air in the chamber.

The cuffs soon released the boy's wrists and they found they had to support his whole weight in his weakened state. Of course Arthur wasn't in his best of shapes either, and the cut on his arm soon had him give in to the pull, and he feared he would drop the man on the floor.

The knight was aware of the prince's troubles and before he could say anything the knight wrapped an arm around the boy's torso to hold him.

Merlin whimpered and was now clearly shaking. The sound of his chattering teeth reached their ears along with the moaning breaths. Still not lifting his head, he struggled to find his footing to stand on his own, but having little success.

Leon held onto him wordlessly and Arthur just prayed; he secretly he prayed for the man to just pass out already.


	9. Chapter 9

_"AA…hhh..!"_

"I know.. I know.. I'm sorry…" Leon said quickly once he pulled Merlin's arm around his neck to support him better and the young man yelped in pain. "But there are stairs to be climbed and you will need help."

Arthur was pretty sure the knight would have no trouble carrying the skinny boy on his own, but he didn't even give it a second thought as he quickly grabbed his manservant's other arm and put it around his own neck to support him.

Leon gave him a questioning look, but the prince just nodded and they headed out from the cell down below and up on the dark stairs with the court physician's chamber as destination.

They half carried, half dragged the servant on the seemingly endless stairs, yet no-one said anything. Leon kept his gaze on their path and a firm grip on the mangled bare body of the young man, trying his best to shake off the thought that the moisture under his palm isn't all sweat; it can very well be _something else_. In fact, he was sure of it.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived to a long corridor, and the servant's moans lessened as there was less shaking of him, but by now he stopped trying to use his legs and just let himself be carried, keeping his head down, pants and moans escaping his lips and Arthur would glimpse at the boy worriedly while looking ahead. The blonde had a bad feeling the servant was too far off to even realize who were handling him.

Arthur felt the need to say something. _Anything._

What Uther had done was unimaginable, but the prince tried to not to let his anger control him at that moment. Not now. He had to focus.

Merlin was still awake, aware that he was being taken from the dark cell. He gave up on the idea of trying to lift his head; he said nothing; motioned nothing. His pain was like nothing before; it invaded his every thought and every fiber and he was unable to think of anything else.

Arthur glanced at him from time to time, and when they passed a torch along the wall he saw a sweat drop roll off his nose and fall to the ground. It gripped his stomach when he thought crossed his mind that it might not be sweat. It could be a tear. It could be blood. _Gods, how did it get to this..?_

"You'll be alright, Merlin." The prince said eventually in a deep voice.

The warlock seemed to turn his head towards him and for a moment it seemed like he will say something, but all that came out was a muffed whimper; and then nothing.

"Finally.." Leon mumbled when the servant went limp in their grasp.

Arthur sighed, agreeing with the knight.

_What the hell is a dragonlord anyway?_ He then thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaius's face was like nothing Arthur has ever seen, when the elderly physician caught glimpse of his bloodied ward being carried in by the men.

His lips pressed into a thin line and the prince could have sworn he saw the man go pale. However the routine from the long years of service kicked in and he was again the court physician. Quickly tossing books and parchments off his table, he motioned for the two to lay the boy on top of it, and he was right beside them to help, gently holding on to the warlock's head as they handled him onto the wooden surface.

Merlin was alive. That much was certain, from the rise and fall of his chest, but the breaths were a little troubled and Arthur swallowed as he saw blood slowly pooling under him already.

Gaius put a palm over the young man's forehead, then leaned in closer; gently pulled his eyelids to check his eyes; felt around his neck to find his pulse; turned his head to the side to observe the wound above his temple; looked at the seeping cuts and horrible burn marks on his sides, that covered him almost to his groin, some even on his thighs and arms; noticed the slight trembling in his wards body, as his own trembling hand oh so carefully touched his dirtied skin.

"Going to need honey.. and lavender.. " he mumbled .

"Gaius.." the prince carefully said, but it still caused for the physician to look at him a little startled. The physician shook his head and moved to his shelf of potions grabbing various vials, jars and bandages.

"His heart is beating too fast, we need to calm him, else it will pump all the blood out of him. And need cold compress for those burns.. and clean him.. and some clothes.." His voice trailed off and Arthur swallowed again, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the statement; at the situation. The bloody sight seemed so unreal, for just this morning they were rescued. They both lived and were glad to be coming home, and then..

"He called him.. a dragonlord's son.." Arthur found his voice again, tearing his gaze away from the bloody gashes and noticed Gaius's hand stop in mid-air for a second, then the old man turned around and hurried back to his ward, looking at him.

"I don't understand.." he muttered, setting down the vials. "I need to treat him now.."

"Tell us what to do." Leon spoke all of a sudden, but then they heard something and they all picked their heads up.

"Arthur.." The knight whispered and Gaius looked at the prince puzzled, but it seemed the two men knew something he didn't. There were footsteps approaching.

The next moment, Leon grabbed the water bucket, as Arthur strode to the back of the chamber and leaped up the stairs. He closed the door of Merlin's room just as the king of Camelot walked into the court physician's chamber.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll get you some fresh water." Leon said briefly, then bowed to the king and left in a rush.

"Gaius."

"Sire."

Uther spotted the unconscious figure on the table and Gaius saw him get lost in the view. Surely the sight looked slightly more vivid in the well lit chamber then the darkness of a cell. Gaius followed his glance, then looked to the floor while turning back to the king. He felt a mix of emotions wash through him. He felt relieved that his ward was in his care again, however wary of the kings' presence; but as angry as he was he knew he has to control himself; for both their sake. The boy was dear to him, yet this was the king of Camelot that was standing in front of him and there was nothing he could do, should the man decide something.

He lifted his head looking at the king, and felt an odd sense of satisfaction as the look on the ruler's face reflected something similar to guilt; not real guilt, though. Uther never felt guilty for anything he'd done, but Gaius felt it was just for the man to face him in the presence of his mutilated ward. If he couldn't feel guilt at least he felt _uncomfortable._

"What has happened.. is unfortunate." That was the most that the king managed to squeeze out, his status not letting him express anything more, and in reality he felt the situation to be merely bothersome.

"That it is." The physician said, unable to hide a certain edge in his tone.

"Gaius, you must understand.."

"I don't understand." The old man snapped, for it reminded him far too much of the time the witch finder was called to Camelot just a few moons ago. Different victim, different method, but the reason for it and the person behind it was the same.

"I just saw him and he looked.. just like Balinor." The king said with a hiss. Obviously he still hasn't fully calmed down from his rage, and it made Gaius a little uneasy. "The resemblance is striking.."

Gaius turned and looked at Merlin for a moment, then turned back to the king.

"Just because he's grown a beard, while he's been captive with your son, there's no reason to call for a _witch hunt_."

Uther picked his head up and his eyes narrowed.

"Careful physician.." The man snarled.

Gaius had to admit it wasn't the wisest move he'd made. The king would take his ward's life just to prove his point and he prayed his slip of anger won't cost him that. More than that, he felt he was wasting time, while life was slowly seeping away with every drop of blood that left Merlin's body.

„I'm afraid I don't see it." He said, then figured it won't be enough, but the king spoke before he could continue.

"The boy is from Ealdor, and that is the place Balinor was last seen." Uther spat.

"You misunderstand me, Sire. I _knew_ Merlin's father, and he is not what you think he is. "

Arthur marveled how carefully worded that reply was, as if it held both the truth and a lie in the same time. He stood holding his breath, not to miss a word as they spoke, but then he heard something that nearly made him burst out into the main chamber.

Merlin groaned and it seemed he was waking up.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading/following/favoriteing and reviewing this little fic. T****hose of you who review as guests, thank you as well for taking the time to write, I'm sorry I cannot reply. ****I'm blown away each day of all of your wonderful reviews and incredible response~  
****I didn't want to add any additional text to it, not to distract, but I do feel I need to just.. say "Thank you"**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm almost there, almost there... I desperately wanted to post something already to let you all know that. Yes. I am feeling better now! :) Thank you all for your kind words and tips! They helped more then you can imagine. Let's resume this little story~**

**.*.**

They both picked their heads up at the sound.

"Merlin?" Gaius was next to him in an instant, but his ward only seemed to be conscious as far as few pained moans went, however when the physician put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, he startled awake with a flinch.

"Uhh..! Nh..o.." He started to pull away.

"Merlin, it's me, Gaius." The old man said looking at the confused young man as he opened his eyes and looked around frantically; frightened, obviously having a hard time figuring out where he is, and why he is in such discomfort.

"No, Merlin.. you should lie down.." Gaius put some pressure on his shoulder to keep him down when he tried to get up, saddened by the realization of just how easily he managed to push him back, given Merlin's weakened state. But that changed, once the servant focused his eyes on his guardian, then his glance slipped over the elderly man's shoulder and spotted the king standing a few feet away from him; and Merlin eyes widened in panic.

He drew a breath in such a rush it seemed he will choke on it; and he was unable to take his eyes off the man that had tortured him, while he tried to back away as much as he could.

Uther was lost as to what to say, he didn't know what would be appropriate in such a situation, he couldn't very well _apologize_ to a servant. The idea didn't even cross his mind, yet the boy seemed honest and he was the ward of his old friend, after all. He held his gloved hand out, trying to motion he means no harm, but his son's manservant was like a startled animal gone mad with fear.

_"NH… OOO!...!"_ He pleaded with a hoarse voice as he twitched and jerked and shook and fought against the old physician's grasp and nearly pushed himself off the table; shoving off the potion bottles that were set next to his arm, and the vials toppled and fell to the ground, breaking and spilling the medicine. Gaius kept calling out to him and had to get a good grip of his ward to keep him still, knowing all too well even his hands were causing him pain.

„It's alright. No harm will come to you." Uther attempted, still holding his hand up, but his words didn't have much effect - if not startling the boy even more.

"I don't know! …_Please!_... Pl..ease… I don't.. I.." he fell back to the table his voice trailing off to whimper continuously repeating those words. _„I don't.. I don't.. I don't.._" Once again tears in his eyes he still looked at the king with dread and pleading, but what little strength he had, had already left him; and just lay there bloodied; naked and exposed; trembling in his every cell, horrified of what might come from the man in front of him.

"Calm down, Merlin! Be still.." The warlock might not have heard Gaius's words over his consuming fear, but exhaustion made him obey nonetheless.

"Excuse me, Sire, I need to tend to my patient." Gaius said sparing only a glance at the king and Uther knew well he was being dismissed by the elderly man.

"Should you see my son, tell him I'd wish to speak to him." Uther said then turned and left in a hurry. He had a strange feeling Arthur will sooner show up at the physician's chamber than at his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur clenched his jaw until he felt it hurting.

The prince himself was amazed how he managed to stay put in his manservant's small room. He tensed, when he heard Merlin wake and it was sheer willpower and a good deal of miracle that he hadn't darted out from the back of the chamber. He wanted to rush to Gaius and help him calm Merlin, but he knew all too well that would get them all in even more trouble. The king wouldn't ponder much about the torture he inflicted; he would be too distracted and outraged about what his son was doing in the room of a servant.

Uther had strange priorities, Arthur sometimes wondered.

Then he heard the dark haired boy's pleads and whimpers, and it felt like a heavy punch right in the stomach.

_No.. This was so wrong.._His loyal bumbling idiot of a servant shouldn't be like that.

They have been captive together for so long; and they have endured so much; endured the beatings and the terror; the cold and the hunger; and Merlin had shown a side of himself that surprised Arthur. A realization of something that never occurred to the prince before; something he never even suspected of his manservant: Merlin was strong. Stronger than he'd imagined.

He could have fled when the fighting started, but he didn't; he could have turned on him while their captors questioned him, and he didn't. He could have broken, but he resisted. He taunted them; he defied them every step of the way; he defied them all.. and now he seemed to have run out on that resistance.

_No wonder_, Arthur thought. It wasn't a bandit or an enemy, it was his _own king_ that had inflicted so much suffering on him, and the prince noted he still needs to find out why.

He wanted to know what was going on, he desperately looked for a crack on the door, trying not to make much noise. Eventually he found one just near the hinges and got on his knees, - as undignified as that was for a prince, - and he peeked to get a glimpse of what was happening in the main chamber.

He heard glass breaking as the vials got shoved off the table and saw Gaius trying to keep the horrified young man still; soon the rustling died down, but there still were whimpers and mumbling, the obvious dread that was soaked into his servant's every fiber at that moment.

He saw the physician's struggle with Merlin, and his father as he just stood there staring at him. Arthur figured the king couldn't have calmed Merlin at that point no matter what he did, even his words he meant to be reassuring seemed to only send another wave of panic onto the dark-haired servant. Eventually he eased up on his flailing; no doubt not on his own terms, but on the weakness that made him to.

At last his father left, and Arthur staggered to his feet as fast as he could to leave the small room, but his hand froze on the handle of the door as he hear his manservant speak again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh wow... that response just.. blew me away! **_("weeeee" *flies off into the distance*) _**I actually paused with the sandwich halfway to my mouth when my mailbox opened and it had 27 emails of FF notifications in it. **

**Seriously thought, THANK YOU ALL for the support and the reviews and follows! Means a lot to me :3 You put a little tingling in my soul and a smile on my face.. **_(which, let's be honest on a Monday morning, at 6:30AM in the office is an achievement! Before coffee even!)_

**So here you go~ The very next chapter and slightly longer as well! Just because I love you all~ ;)**

** Enjoy!**

**.*.**

"I .. didn't d-do anythi.. ng.. Gaius .. I swear…" His voice trailed off into whimper again. "I ..I… didn't..d.. nt.."

"I know, Merlin. Its alright." The physician tried to assure him retrieving a small bottle off the other table and moved to get it's content into Merlin.

Arthur waited a bit, then slowly creaked the door open, to see the physician trying to coax a potion into his ward.

"No.. hh.. he sai..d.. that... I'm..."

"I know.."

Gaius had a supporting arm around his shoulder trying to keep him still and raised just enough to have him drink the offered medicine. The young man shook and squirmed; no doubt seeing Uther at his wake didn't help him calm down despite having Gaius near him now, and the pain just made him shudder.

"Ca..led me..a.. dragnl.."

"Don't speak Merlin.. drink this." Gaius figured there might be more he could tell, but for now he had to keep his ward quiet, not knowing what might escape his lips with the prince listening. The mention of magic was the last thing they needed.

"Drink it... we can talk later.."

Merlin gagged a few times and his body was rigid through and through; pain so obvious on him, it made the old man cringe with sympathy, and the fact that he cared about the boy didn't help it. He tried to be distant, but the mask of the physician was slipping off and he didn't even find the strength to reach after it to hold it in place.

"Oh, my boy.." he said, voice no more then a whisper as he let Merlin lay back on the table, quickly grabbing a cloth to put under his head for more comfort and his eyes locked with the pained look of the warlock for a moment, before it went a little blurry as his own eyes got teary. - _He blinked a few times. He cant allow himself this now, he has to be there for him._

Merlin's eyes went unfocused. "I'm.. s orry Ga..ius.." he panted. "I've n..ever even hea..rd.."

"It's alright Merlin.. You are safe now and everything will be better. Just try to calm down." He said and stepped back to the other desk to get a second vial of medicine ready, as the first one met its end on the floor when Merlin woke with a fright and shoved it off the table. "I'm right here Merlin. I'm preparing something for the pain for you. It will help." He kept talking to let the young man know of his presence.

Gaius worked fast, pushing his anger to the back, knowing he probably has to focus now more then ever; even completely forgetting about the prince and anything else around him; and soon, he stood with a second bottle and had Merlin drink that as well. He coughed and some drops escaped from the corner of his mouth, but eventually managed to down most of it. He breathed heavily as the old man let him back onto the table; then let out a sob and Arthur felt very uncomfortable hearing that.  
And there was another; and another; and suddenly the prince remembered his servant to be younger then him. It was all just wrong. _Very wrong._

"hur..rts…"

"I know, Merlin.. It will get better soon.. I promise.." the old man said in a deep voice.

Arthur hesitated standing by the door. He felt this was a very vulnerable and private moment. After all, Gaius was his guardian; no doubt Merlin let his emotions show around the man. And he couldn't bare the sight of his mangled servant.. the clumsy oaf that always smiled and was always by his side, he didn't want to see him like this; he didn't want to step out of his hiding place, yet a part of him wanted to; to just _be there_. He wondered if it was the sense of duty, or something else, something more _personal_.

He took another breath and stepped outside, careful to make as less noise as possible as he descended on the few steps; not to scare the young man even more, and he found himself near the table before he realized he even left the small room.

Merlin didn't notice him though, he squeezed his eyes shut and his face was distorted in the obvious agony, tears glistering his dirtied face and his breaths coming out in half sobs. He felt confused and lost; very much in pain and incredibly afraid.

Arthur saw the old man looking over him and saw his eyes to be moist, while his own eyes felt to sting all of a sudden.

Gaius looked up at him and tried to compose himself, grabbing the emptied bottles, moving to retrieve what he needed to tend to his wounds. Arthur felt he needed to do something, to say something to reassure the boy; to tell him he is safe, and that things will no doubt work out and he will be there and will help him. He opened his mouth, still not sure what it should be, but then Merlin said something he felt to be even more hearth wrenching then his sobs.

"I.. wan..nt.. to.. g..go home.."


	15. Chapter 15

**I think I'm going to be handing out hugs and cookies for all those feels.. Wow.. just.. wow. Thank you again for the immense response and reviews. WE are celebrating 19k views as well! So on with the story! **

**Enjoy ~!**

**.*.**

The words got caught in Arthur's throat and Gaius picked his head up as well at the unexpected statement, but Merlin's eyes stayed closed, his breath ragged and slowly evening out. Another drop of tear rolled out of the corner of his eye and he remained still after that; minus the twitches and the shivers and the slight moans that melted into his sighs.

The physician looked up at the prince, who stared at his manservant wide-eyed; his own eyes moist.

At that moment Arthur remembered, that Merlin was born in Ealdor. - Not Camelot. He'd work on the fields, not serve a prince amongst the castle walls; and in the evening he would retire to a humble home; not sleep in a tower room. And he might get in disputes with the other villagers, but not get abducted by bandits to be imprisoned and beaten by crazed landlords. Arthur realized, Merlin might not be cut out for it.. yet still; _still_ he had been so strong. Again, something about him Arthur couldn't quite grasp.

Gaius had no idea what to say. He never before heard Merlin mention wanting to go back to Ealdor. His destiny, his duty all too clear in his mind, he never seemed to waver in the decision to stand by Arthur, no matter how grim the situation was. At times his mature determination even surprised the elderly physician.

It seemed so different now, and he felt truly lost and heartbroken at the state his ward was in; to be pushed so far, that it had him think of such a thing.

"Sire, Merlin is just.." He started, not really sure how to continue, but Arthur held his hand up to motion for him not to.

"I understand." He said quietly after a few moments, and he did. Somehow, he truly did. How could he not? Every man had a limit, and Merlin has been pushed over his far too much this time. This wasn't like drinking poison; or getting waved off for warnings no one wants to believe before it's too late; it was nothing like having his loved ones in danger and going to great lengths to help them.. this was different. This was suffering at the hand of someone he'd risked his life for. Arthur looked up at the elderly physician and thought this was even worse than the witch-finder; this time the damage was _done_.

"Will the potions help him sleep while you treat him?" he asked eventually, as he saw Gaius fill a larger bowl with lukewarm water, knowing the cleaning of those wounds will be just as painful as the infliction of them.

"That wasn't the potion.." The old man shook his head with a heavy sigh and proceeded to pour the purple content of a vial into the water, cursing inwardly that he'd wasted far too much time for talking instead of treating. "He merely passed out."

Arthur noted the bowl smelled of lavender. _For burns._He recalled. It was the same scent he remembered from the time he managed to burn his hand on the ember when he was a child, though this was different then a child's clumsiness. Gaius began to dip some cloth in the bowl and turned back towards the table to clean the wounds and and cover the burns with it.

"Shouldn't you give him.. more?" Arthur asked all of a sudden, looking hopeful and the old man stared at him for a moment, then glanced at his ward, then slowly nodded, obviously coming to a decision. He put the bowl down next to Merlin's arm and turned back to the shelf holding a myriad of vials and potions. He felt angry at himself all of a sudden; he should have thought of that, he should have done it already, but he was just so unfocused.

Arthur noticed his confusion, but figured asking the man if he was alright was as ridiculous as questions could get.

"Raise him up a bit.." Gaius said coming back with a small bottle with red liquid in it and he lifted the bottle to eye the content and decide the dosage once more, while Arthur carefully eased his arm under Merlin's shoulders, as he saw the physician do a little while back, and gently lifted him enough to be able to drink the potion.

The sudden smell of charred flesh mixing with dirt and blood and something close to urine hit his nose and he tried very hard to push out the thoughts coming with those smells. He wondered how he handn't noticed it before, but it didnt matter.

Gaius moved close and eased a few drops of the tonic into Merlin's mouth and Arthur held him in place. It seemed he will remain oblivious to what's happening around him, but then Arthur felt his body tense and his manservant let out a pained moan.

„Drink it Merlin." Gaius spoke clearly upon seeing his ward stirr, and the prince saw Merlin obey, swallowing a few more drops, but didnt make much secret out of how horrible that red stuff might taste.

„Ah.." he gasped once the mouth of the bottle was removed from his lips and he tried to shift in a position that didnt hurt – _as much_; then picked his head up realizing someone was holding him, that wasnt Gaius.

Arthur still couldnt find what to say, and he quickly gave up the idea to smile, he doubted his facial muscles would tolerate it right now. His eyes locked with the warlock's.

„Arth'..?" he reather guessed then heard his name, and he warily noticed a certain shine in Merlin's eyes, then dread gripped his stomach, once he realised it meant that fever started to kick in.

„You'll be fine." He said quickly, trying to sound encouraging, but the next moment Merlin's eyes rolled into his head and he went limp on the prince's arm, head droping back. Gaius merely nodded to himself upon seeing the effect and turned to put the bottle aside, while Arthur eased the ravenhair back onto the table.

The physician looked up surprised when he caught glimpse of the prince picking up the bowl of lavender water.

"I'm helping." He said in a voice that signaled he wont stand for any contradiction.


	16. Chapter 16

**View count in the time of posting is 21,627. And I am... _completely speechless_. I LOVE you for liking this fic so much. Thank you~**

**Enjoy~**

.*.

Gaius felt he really wasn't up for another set of 'back-and-forth' arguments, which would no doubt result in nothing more but time wasting; _precious time_, he desperately felt pressing on him with each second he spent distracted with etiquette and courtly chatter, and not tending to the galore of wounds on Merlin's worn body.

„Sire, you should rest. You're not exactly fit either. I shall call a maid to help me." He sighed eventually, having years of practice for patience for such situations and dealings with stubborn royalty.

„We're wasting time." Arthur said pointedly and the physician agreed; no argument there, so despite his better judgment, he let Arthur take the bowl and brought more cloth and bandages, setting them down on a bench he pulled up close to the table to have them handy, secretly praying Uther won't think of coming around again to catch his son trending to his servant. He understood Arthur wanted to help, but his care might bring about even more trouble.

"I'm sure you know, the king has told me to let you know he wishes to speak to you." He gave it another try.

"I heard him, I was here. But he can wait. Merlin can't." And with that it was considered settled, and Gaius decided to give into it.

The prince dipped the cloth in the liquid, squeezing out the surplus of water, feeling a little clumsy at what he was doing, but determined to get on with it nonetheless; however his hand hovered for a moment above Merlin, sadly noting, he doesn't know where to start; _there was just so much.. _Then gingerly and wiped at a bloody smudge around the boy's right collarbone, uncovering the wound that the blood still seeped from slightly; glancing up at Merlin's expression with worry, but the warlock made no motion to signal he felt any of it.

Meantime Arthur wondered just _where_Leon went to get water. - Then again the knight couldn't be sure when his father would leave and he certainly didn't want to walk back in on a delicate conversation between king and physician, when the topic was about the man's ward.

As if responding to his thoughts, just at that moment the door of the court physician's chamber opened and both men picked up their heads to see the knight march in with a bucket of water and someone trailing him closely.

The prince gasped inwardly when he recognized the visitor and quickly set the bowl down and moved to intercept her, but he wasn't even half way there when she stopped dead in her tracks and let out a shriek, upon spotting her friend's unconscious form lying on the physician's table, barely resembling his usual self. Gwen covered her mouth with her hands, eyes instantly filling with tears; pure shock reflecting in them at the sight of Merlin's mangled body.

_"Oh Gods.." _

Arthur strode the rest of the way giving an angry glance towards the knight that spoke volumes of _'why did you bring her here?!'_ although Leon couldn't really do anything but look apologetic as he moved to put the water down and see what he can help with, as the prince embraced Gwen, whispering to her and trying to have her leave from the horrid sight.

Gaius quickly grabbed a clean cloth off the bench and casually tossed it across Merlin's groin to cover his privates. Being a physician, he's seen it all; sometimes forgetting that other people might not have the same view on it.

"No, Arthur!" the young woman snapped as she broke free of his grasp "I have just as much right to be here!" She said and made her way towards the raven haired young man, followed by the blonde's surprised look.

"Oh Merlin.." she gasped as she took in the damage and fought her tears as she gently brushed a flock of hair aside on the warlock's forehead. He didn't stir, his slightly heavy breathing being only proof that he was merely unconscious.

Arthur watched her and nodded slowly. Of course she had right to be here. Merlin was her friend too. - _Not just his._

Some other maid could come and help Gaius; someone else, that didn't feel so struck about the young man's condition. _But this was Guinevere_ and she wouldn't have it any other way. And neither would he, Arthur realized. Merlin needed them now.

He sighed with some strange relief at having her there and wanted to step closer as well, but the next step made the world sway dangerously and it was only thanks to Leon's quick reaction that the prince didn't hit the floor.

* * *

**To Irene: You are wonderful. Thank you so much for your continued support. Sadly, as guest reviewer I cannot reply to you in PM.. :((  
****;) considered joining us with an account? **_*little weak voice in the background "Joiiiinn uuuusss~! Joooiiinnn uuuusssss~!"*_**  
**

**ps. Enya is a fav of mine as well ;) And the mineral water was a GREAT tip! Thanks again~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ready for the next chapter? :P Silly question ey.. Thank you again for all the reads and follows and favs. This time we are celebrating 200 reviews ;) Thank you so much.. It makes me smile every day.. And I also have a little announcement to make: There will be no update for this fic in the weekend, but before you start pelting me with tomatoes, let me say, I'm planning to update another one of my fics ;) Which one? It's a surprise...**

**But for now.. on with this fic!**

**Enjoy~**

**.*.**

_"Arthur!"_

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" he protested the fuss, squeezing his eyes shut. He just recalled nearly tumbling down the stairs a little while ago, and he guessed only the nerves and the adrenaline kept him up until now. Yet again, thankful for Leon being there.

"Lay him over here." He heard Gaius's upset voice.

The prince decided not to protest further. Knowing exhaustion will catch up sooner or later anyway; and each moment the physician spent on other things was a moment spent away from tending to Merlin, so Arthur cursed inwardly and let himself be dragged to the makeshift bed and laid on it, blinking a few times in an attempt to get his vision to focus. He saw three worried faces, and it made him feel even worse.

"I just got dizzy. I'm fine." He said, schooling his voice to sound confident.

"You put too much strain on yourself, Sire." The physician said in a reproachful tone. "Sir Leon, you should help the prince back to his chambers."

"No!" Arthur shot a look at the knight. They will need him here, to move the manservant around if it's necessary. "I rather just.. stay here." He mumbled closing his eyes. He didn't want to be sent off to his own chambers, like some small child; (_That would be too embarrassing.) _He just didn't want to be in his own room to begin with. Not where he would be alone; with himself, his own _thoughts;_ and perhaps his father, should Uther decide to visit him. - He didn't want to think of it as cowering, though he realized at some level that that's just what it was. But he just didn't want to see the man.

And he didn't want to leave Merlin. – For some reason even he couldn't figure out why, but he just didn't want to leave his servant and already made up his mind to resist with whatever excuse he can make up to keep himself from getting evicted from the court physician's chamber; even if he wasn't being much of a help - _well, no help at all, Arthur thought_ - it just felt right to be there, and logical to think that; as if his mere presence was essential. He wondered if exhaustion was doing all this.

"I'm alright, Gaius." He said quietly, rubbing his eyes, hoping the old man will understand, and seemingly he did, as the next moment he felt the elderly man's hand give a squeeze of his shoulder, then he heard him move away from the prince.

He needs to tend to Merlin now; Arthur mussed and was determined not to give any other reason to Gaius to get distracted from that task.

He lifted an arm and laid it over his head, covering his eyes. He had his own wounds tended to and even drank a horrible tasting tonic for the pain; there wasn't anything else the physician could do for him at that time, it was up to blonde to rest and heal; and not to aggravate his condition.

Arthur listened in to their quiet fiddling as Gaius gave instructions and both Gwen and Leon helped out; the knight mostly just putting things into their hands as they requested. Merlin involuntarily hissed as the cool poultice was applied on his wounds, and he whimpered when something happened to be too painful, but despite his occasional stirring, he didn't wake and the prince was glad about that in a way.

"He.. uhm.. he had a cut on his side, that bled a lot and would reopen from time to time.." Arthur said all of a sudden, remembering the rest of the damage gathered at their imprisonment. "On his left side." The rest had slowly healed; or new ones were added. He tried not to think of those days.

"Ah.. I see. Well.." there was a moment of silence. "It would seem a burning stopped the bleeding." Gaius said after some time, his voice sounding somewhat empty.

Arthur scoffed bitterly. "A lot of good that did.." He spat. "I'm sure my father will be pleased to learn of his assistance to help with Merlin's condition.." his voice came out a mixture of a wavering growl and a condescending chuckle, as if the words tasted foul in his mouth and he needed to spit them out and fast; forgetting for a minute that there were two other people present, not just the old physician.

"Arthur.."

_Don't tell me not to be angry_. Arthur thought, but bit his tongue before the words could roll out of his mouth. He kept quiet.

Looking up he could only spot Merlin's slightly turned head, facing the other wall, the rest of him being blocked from his view by the physician working on him. - _You're in good hands. Everything will work out, you'll see.. _Arthur thought. He felt a sense of calmness settle over him, despite the obvious consuming worry.

He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday at last. Don't know about you folks, but I'm happy about the weekend being here. Now don't go looking at me like _that_, this fic will be updated next on Monday, in the evening. It will come around sooner then you think! So no more pouting!  
****Meanwhile, I'm plotting an update for another, 'bigger' fic, and chances are it is going to be "The Queen's Fool" ;)**

**But until that, here's the next chapter. Hope You'll like it.. and it might get boring, but I will say it again: Thank you for your lovely support and all the feedback you give me.. **

**Enjoy~**

**.*.**

He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep, but awoke finding a blanket over him.

It wasn't as comfortable and soft as his own covers, but somehow he liked the rough feel of it. It was warm and it reminded him of the times he fell asleep in the physician's chamber when he got injured. Uther of course hadn't liked the idea, but Arthur never complained. It always felt _safe_ to wake up under such a blanket; along with the myriad of smells of herbs and potions; which at times felt dizzying, but still somewhat soothing.

As he drifted further from childhood recollections, it took his mind a little time to organize his thoughts about where he was and how he got there.

_They were captive, it was long, it was cold and painful; then the knights came and they were rescued, then got back to Camelot, then his father had... _

_Merlin! _

Arthur's eyes widened in a sense of urgency and he picked his head up, attempting to glance around, but the room seemed to be a blur of colors and he had to rub his eyes and blink a few times to have his sight serve him the way it should. He looked around frantically, but found the table vacant of his manservant; instead there were piles of bloodied bandages, used cloth, discarded bowls, various sizes and shapes of half empty vials with different colors of tonics in them; jars containing herbs and powders and other suspicious looking things; the mortar along with a cup and a pitcher just on the corner of the physician's workbench.

Weak moans drew his attention further, and as he glanced beyond the table and the things piled on it, he spotted movement right next to the fireplace. Then he recognized the figure, but all he could see from where he was, was the top of Gaius's gray head and hunched back.

For a fleeting moment he felt dread creeping up on him, as he thought the crying noises were coming from the physician, and inevitably his mind drifted; worrying, the _unthinkable_ has happened, while he was sound asleep on the cot, oblivious to the world around him.

He pushed himself up with a rush and ignoring the dizziness, he clumsily got to his feet to have a better view.

Relief washed over him once he spotted the mop of dark hair on a pillow, but the sounds were anything but reassuring, and he figured it out pretty fast of just what was going on: Merlin was fighting a fever.

He stepped closer and saw the myriad of bandages and poultices; of bloodstains and salve; and the once so fair skin was now bruised; angry red and blue, and reality hit him again of just how grim the situation is for the boy. _How could his own father do this...? _The mere thought echoed in him almost painfully.

Sweat shined off Merlin's bare form, wherever he wasn't covered with something and his heavy slow pants and sluggish moans signaled the battle was a tough one for his already worn-out body. He had both wrists and left ankle bandaged - and Arthur knew they were from the shackles and of him tripping in the forest when they got out; he had a wrap of clean cloth around his right thigh - and the prince knew the wound there came from a sword; the horrible yellow and purple patch on his right shoulder - he got when he got tossed against a wall; each discolored mark and spot on his skin; every scratch and cut - Arthur knew when and how he had received them. The only ones he wasn't sure of were the burn marks, most gruesome of all. Some parts were cleared of the charred skin, leaving wounds; other parts just red and painful looking and the young man felt torn and frozen in place, observing the damage.

Gaius only noticed the prince's waking when he leaned in to change the cold compress on his ward's forehead.

"Arthur! You're awake." He turned to have a better look at the young man and the prince took a few steps towards the physician, a little unsure on his feet then he would have liked, but least he was up, he thought.

„How are you feeling, Sire?" the elderly man asked, sounding as tired as Arthur felt. And the prince noted the old man didn't look any better either. Hair messy and all over the place, Gaius wore a gray old shirt instead of one of his usual robes, which made Arthur wonder just what time it can be.

"I'll be fine." He said with a curt nod and saw the elderly physician attempt a weak smile towards him.

"How is he?"

The physician sighed turning back, once he wringed out the cool cloth and pressed it onto the panting warlock's forehead; then with a quiet and dejected tone he said only as much.

"It's too early to tell."

.*.

* * *

_**To Irene: "Aww" is good :P "aww" says quite a lot actually, and I'm glad it comes around and you like the fic ;)**_

_**To "Guest": "Growing Secrets" should have an update around next weekend. :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I blame Monday. I'm such a dodo. I uploaded this to the Doc Manager. I just FORGOT to actually add the next chapter to the fic. *facedesk* ********Apologies yet again!**

**Anyways.. here it is! Let me know what you think! ****Hope you like it ;)**

******.*.**

Gaius sighed heavily and glanced away from his ward, looking at the prince and his questioning stare. He really wasn't feeling like having this conversation right now. Merlin was still not out of the woods and along with the worry and tending for him took out of the physician, the knowledge of just how dire the situation is weighed down the old man even more; both emotionally and physically. Last thing he wanted to do now was talk.

"Sire, I'm not sure if.." he started, however the young man cut in, "Gaius, I'm not a child!" The prince reminded him to which Gaius raised his eyebrows at him, and it was enough to make Arthur suddenly feel intimidated. _- He certainly was, in comparison to the court physician, -_ but he seemed to be short on his patience at that moment; more then usual, yet the elderly physician figured he cant really blame him for it.

"Please, just.. tell me." Arthur spoke again and there was something in the blonde's voice the warlock's guardian couldn't decipher, however once the prince broke eye contact and glanced at his ward for a mere second, Gaius slowly realized it wasn't just stubborn curiosity of a royal child talking this time.

The old man looked at the young prince with sad eyes, almost pleading not to be pressured for information as such, but eventually figured he will have to ease up on his secrecy and answer the question, at least partially.

"What is a dragonlord?" Arthur repeated slowly.

"Dragonlords were the only ones able to control a dragon; their magic being different than that of other sorcerers'. But they have died out since. They have been executed during the Great Purge." Came the curt as possible reply, and he gently pressed the cool cloth against his ward's neck and cheeks.

Merlin didn't notice. He would mumble between the restless breaths and turn his head, pale skin covered in sweat, forehead wrinkling at times, expression pained. Gaius did as much as he could, by pouring various tonics and considerable amount of potions down his throat to aid his strained body; but the fight was his now.

Gaius would have preferred to be left alone, instead of being interrogated and called into question about the past that he remembered to be nothing but painful for so many people, so many torn families. He would rather have sunk into his thoughts to try and figure out what other concoction could help his ill ward right now.

"Control dragons? What does Merlin have to do with this?"

"I don't know."

This time around Arthur crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gaius.."

The old man looked up at him with an expressionless face, and despite his appearance making Arthur heart ache, from how exhausted the old physician looked, it annoyed him more and more each passing minute, when the man refused to talk and the prince had to pry each word out of him. It felt like he was running out of time.

"Look. I know this has to do with magic. And I know you just don't talk about it, more so that it has to do with the Purge, but If I am to talk to my father I need to know these things."

Gaius was silent for a moment, as he replaced the cool compress again. He was weighing how much to tell. He didn't want to let too much slip, yet he fully understood why Arthur wanted to know. He was unsure, and at some level he had to admit he was scared.

He was scared for the boy's life as he was struggling and in pain right in front of him; and he was scared of Uther Pendragon; - a realization that frightened him.

It happened before; and it wasn't even that far behind in the past for the king to forget, that his rash actions and hatred towards magic had nearly cost him his old friend's life; and now it was Merlin's life that was on the line. He didn't want to infuriate the king even more by telling his son things he might want to keep from the prince; things that were _sinful_ and _shameful _in Uther's eyes, but none the less true. He couldn't be sure how the man would react, he couldn't be certain he won't come back and finish what he started in a fit of rage; he didn't even know if there was anything left of their friendship right now.  
Duty be damned, the boy was dear to him as a son, and he was now fighting for his life.

"There was a dragonlord that escaped." Gaius said tiredly.

"Balinor?" Arthur pitched in.

"Yes, I believe that was his name." He said evasively, but as he expected, the next question had his heart racing.

"Is Balinor Merlin's father?" Arthur asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tonight we celebrate yet again. 29k views! =O I am so humbled and happy and grateful and love you all and... wow. Thank you!**

**And I also want to thank all the lovely reviews and attention you give this fic. I noticed many of you pointing out how poor Arthur actually notices things :P So I thought I put something in the next chapter for his defense, he is the Once and Future King after all... ;) **

**So here's the next chapter. Bit shorter again, but there will be more tomorrow ;) Hope you like it none the less, feedback is much appreciated!**

**Onward!**

**.*.**

Gaius hated it. He really did.

He hated it with a passion and the fact that it was something necessary, made him hate it even more. Though, it wasn't like he didn't have years of practice in it.

_Not even Merlin knows.._ he thought sadly, looking at his restless ward, while battling between keeping the truth hidden and not telling lies; so he resolved to his usual manner towards slippery questions: that was, giving slippery answers.

"I wouldn't know for sure.." The physician said quietly, seeming to be deep in thought and furrowing his brows; then turned to wipe the sweat off his ward's face, dabbing the cool cloth over his neck and shoulder as well, and prayed to the Gods Arthur won't notice how he cannot look him in the eye as he did so.

It felt bad to say that. Very bad. But it would be unfair for the prince to know and not the warlock; not to mention the implications that information could have. A dragonlord's son wouldn't be safe amongst the walls of Camelot. Revealing something like that would get him into more danger then he already was in; and he really didn't need that now. _No. It better be kept a secret. Least for the time being._

Gaius wondered what Merlin would think about it; however he had a feeling the raven-haired wasn't too fond of the foreign name right now; not after all he went through while being questioned about it in the manner he was. It was Hunith's wish not to tell him who his father was and Gaius found it uncomfortable to stumble right into the middle of the topic, more so because of the circumstances it all happened in._ He will find out now, for sure._ And then he can decide what to do with the information. Yet still, the physician felt guilty for putting the blonde man off the lead that was so on spot, but he again convinced himself, it's for the best to keep him in the dark about this. _For now._

The prince was quiet and unaware of the elderly man's musing, and Gaius was uncertain what to make of his silence. He didn't see as the prince scrutinized his manservant's features.

Another thing that troubled Gaius, was the young man's sudden skill of observation. All this time, the blonde was oblivious to whatever went on in the background; to whatever Merlin did that involved small uses of magic or the threats the warlock fended off without him knowing anything, yet Arthur picked the time to put two and two together just now. It felt irksome in a way and somehow he wondered just what the two of them might have gone through during their time of imprisonment. Did anything change, that he, Gaius was unaware of; was something different between the two young men..?

However, it was more important to distract the prince from all of it right now.

„What do you suppose my father saw in him? Does Merlin resemble this Balinor?"

_Damn it, Arthur._

„I saw Balinor almost twenty years ago!" Gaius said with an incredulous tone, raisin g his eyebrows and turning in his seat to face Arthur, making it clear it was far too long ago for an old man like himself to recall a single man's traits. _– or least have the prince believe that._

"Right." Arthur nodded.

_It worked._ Gaius thought.

_Merlin will tell him if he wants to, if... _when_ he wakes.._

**.*.**

**Irene: Thank you again for your review~ No, you didn't miss anything, there just was a little time-hop between the two. Hope it wasn't too big of a gap~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time for another scene! And we celebrate again my dears! 30K+! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and favs and follows.. It really means a lot to me. Won't babble long tonight ;) On with the fic! Enjoy~**

**.*.**

"You should get some rest too." Arthur said eventually. It seemed to the prince the old physician might fall asleep on the spot at any minute. The prince had no doubt, the man hadn't even sat down as much to catch his breath while tending to his ward, and considering their current situation he had to admit he wasn't the least bit surprised. Merlin was like a son to him. No arguments there.

Arthur couldn't really tell the time, as it was dark outside, and he was pretty sure it was sometime in the morning they arrived back to Camelot.. _and then instead of a relieved return home, this whole mess had started._

"I'll send for.." the door opened at that moment and they both picked their heads up; the prince finished his sentence looking at the very person he was about to mention "..Gwen."

"Hello Arthur. Gaius." She said quietly and smiled weakly, but it faded once her glance ran towards the patient cot and landed on the battered figure laying there. She made her way into the chamber, balancing the tray she was caring and she pushed aside some bloody cloth and a bowl of pinkish water, that still served as proof of the mad rush and horrible ordeals that the workbench bore on itself not so long ago. Guinevere set her load down on the table; making a mental note to clear that up once she gets to it.

"Thought you might want some food." She said looking at the physician, attempting a smile again and instinctively keeping her voice down. "And Audrey made some broth for Merlin." She added and eased a bit closer to her unconscious friend, the question of '_how is he?'_ very much on her lips and concern with volumes on her expression.

"Thank you, Gwen. That's very kind.." Gaius smiled tiredly. "We can try to get some into Merlin later. He's a bit calmer now, though still running a fever."

Arthur looked on surprised, then felt his stomach drop thinking if _this_ is a 'calmer' Merlin, how must have his servant been while he, Arthur was asleep; he dreaded to think about it. Gaius continued to inform the servant girl of any developments she obviously wasn't present to observe, and Arthur looked at the vials and herbs, and glancing at his panting servant, he knew the '_calm',_ Gaius talked about could only come from the various draughts he poured down the young man's throat. The fight was still vivid, even if he no doubt was drugged into not feeling too much of it.

The prince also realized that even though Merlin worked in the castle as his personal servant and rarely had chores together with the other servants, there were others in Camelot that have grown fond of the boy. - The thought made the corner of his mouth perk up a little. Knowing Audrey that was something an achievement on it's own. The woman was very protective of her cooking, especially her dumplings, - she at one occasion even slapped the prince's hand when he tried to snatch one; though he was just a child at that time.

Even Merlin had complained of her severe army-like attitude in the palace kitchens, and he has had his own unpleasant moments when the cook's wooden spoon had painfully collided with the manservant's hand, that happened to hover far to close to the dumplings, for Audrey's liking.

And now that fierce woman made the boy broth.

Arthur had to admit, word sure traveled fast around the castle.

"The lady Morgana also sends her best wishes." Gwen said a little sadly and bit her lip, then she continued "She would also request if you can send her some healing ointment." The servant girl mumbled and glanced at the prince warily.

"Ointment?" The physician looked at her and even Arthur picked his head up at that, from staring at the raven haired boy now turning his head towards the hearth.

"It appears she.. had acquired a slight bruise." Gwen replied in the same wary tone and it all suddenly became very suspicious to the prince.

"Is she alright? Perhaps I should examine her then.." Gaius said and pushed himself up from his seat with a groan to retrieve the medicine. It was unusual for the lady to get hurt like that. Nightmares, yes, but never a scratch on her.

"What happened?" Arthur spoke furrowing his brows. It wasn't like Morgana to get herself bruised. Honestly, Merlin was ten folds clumsier, he.. _He halted halfway thought that thought._

"Its alright.. its just a slight bruise, she said it's nothing serious."

Gaius then turned around looking at the servant girl "Where is she bruised?"

"On her cheek.." Gwen said quietly, biting her lower lip again and she didn't really need to say more; they all knew right away what had happened.

Morgana had a go at Uther and knowing both of their temper, it didn't end well.

**.*.**

**~ Irene: Thanks again for the review! Yes, it would have made so many things different if it would have happened in the series, but back then Uther was there, and it would have landed poor Merlin in trouble. And later on it didn't really come around. *sigh***


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, I suffered with this one. The order of the scenes kept getting jumbled up in my head and short nights always start to catch up to me by this time of the week. Aaaanyways. Many of you folks asked when will Merlin wake.. well.. not just yet. ;) Okay, maybe just a little for now though~**

**Hope you like it and please feel free to review~ Much appreciated in advance :)**

**.*.**

"Thank you, Gaius." She smiled. "I will come back and stay with him after I deliver this." Gwen declared in her very own '_won't-take-no-for-an-answer'_ way. The day has been long and tiring, and she found it was really starting to show on the old man; thus she was determined to sit and watch her friend, so Gaius could get some rest.

For a moment it seemed the physician would refuse the servant girl and Arthur was ready to jump and pitch in with the convincing, (by ordering if he has to), but then Gaius nodded with a small smile.

'Thank you, Gwen." She smiled curtly and the next minute she was gone.

"I can sit with him as well." The prince offered, after it was just them in the chamber again; and he had to admit it surprised him to say that out loud, but he couldn't mull over long on the statement.

"Absolutely not!" The physician said as he turned towards the prince, and fixed him with an un-approving glare and a lifted eyebrow. "You have your own wounds to heal."

"I am fine, Gaius." The blonde said vehemently, and the old man was about to retort to that, but then they both picked up their heads to the sounds coming from the cot.

"Merlin?" They were both next to him in an instant.

The boy had his eyelids half open, but the dimness in them was so eerie Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine, despite the warmth the chamber was filled with. '_The draughts, just the draughts..' _he repeated to himself in a slight panic, because there was no way an empty stare like that could belong to his manservant. His pale clammy face didn't help either. He wanted to ask, but..

The boy convulsed and his expression distorted, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and as a gurgling cough came forth and he twitched and tried to move, Gaius was already helping him turn his head and torso as much as he could; and the warlock retched and heaved deeply and threw up again and panted, easing some whimpers in there, as his position pressed against his wounds.

There was a slight rippling sound from the other side, and Arthur figured it was a bucket placed conveniently there for the occasion. The pain and the fever no doubt worked the warlock's body up.

"I hope that's the last of it.." Gaius sighed looking at him, as he held onto the boy for a bit more with one hand, his other one easing into a slight caress on his back - careful to avoid the cuts there; - then he eased him back into a more comfortable position, and wiped his mouth with a cloth. Merlin made no move; besides the deep pained breathes and few confused blinks there was no reaction; his eyes didn't even seem focused enough to show he knows where he is.

Arthur felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"We.. had a knight's meal.. in the morning.." he pressed the words out. Still in a stupor, and he remembered making Merlin eat an extra piece of bread, because he saw the boy to be too skinny, because he was pale and still bleeding, because.. _because the boy did what he did for the prince.._

Arthur swallowed and ushered his thoughts back to the present instead of their days as captives. _He couldn't have known what awaited them when they arrived. He only wanted the manservant to eat.._

"There's no need to stay, Sire. We'll manage. You've been injured as well and despite you holding on well, your body is no doubt tired. Don't forget, you nearly passed out today, then you slept for several hours. I'm sure your own chambers would feel much more accommodating for rest."

Arthur felt a little heat reach his face, yet there was an odd feeling there; he could have sworn that sounded like the old man was 'kicking' him out of his chambers.

**.*.**

* * *

**~ Irene: Yes, Gwen is always sweet. o.O Makes me wonder if she has other traits.. because let's face it evil!Gwen wasn't all that convincing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And here we are, the long awaited Friday ~ least it was by me. (Technically Saturday already, but still.) U****pdate slid a bit by few hours, but I spent the afternoon K.O. So yea.. Caught up on sleep. (yay) ****:/ Sleeping in the car for 30 minutes doesn't do miracles to one's back either. lol. **

**_Update wise:_ yes, weekend break; next chapter will posted on Monday in the evening, and another fic gets update Saturday/Sunday. (Presumably "Growing Secrets")**

**Once again, I'd like to thank you all for all the wonderful feedback you give me. I have a clear plot-line sketched out, but I like to hear who is looking forward to what and I tweak the flow here and there as I write along if it fits with the main plot. Thank you again! And tonight we celebrate 34k! ;) (wow.. just wow...) You folks are amazing!**

**On with the fic~!**

**.*****.**

"I'm fine Gaius. Really. I'm feeling a lot better. Only my arm and shoulder are still sore a bit." Arthur said doing his best to look convincing, to prove he means it. And it wasn't far from the truth too. He still felt tired and the odd scratch and cut hurt, and even though he knew the tonic was doing it's no small part in that, it was still nothing he hadn't gotten used to from training; and it was certainly nothing compared to what Merlin had on him. The boy had slipped back into slumber meantime, and the blonde was somehow relieved his face wasn't as screwed up with discomfort.

"I appreciate that, Arthur, however you still should go and rest in your own chambers. Guinevere will come and help me. Everything will be alright." The old raspy voice said, and the price tore his gaze again from his manservant. "It would do no good for you to spend the night here."

Somehow Arthur caught on. –_'_It would do no good to _no-one.'_ he mused. Of course. His father surely would have gotten the knights to take him back to his on bed. Yet he fell asleep in the court physician's chamber. Then something else came to him that made him feel uncomfortable.

"He was looking for me, wasn't he?"

"And here he found you." Gaius sighed. "However I did tell him your condition needed to be monitored, and I would have all I need at hand here, should a problem occur, so he agreed and left." And the wording again had the prince amazed of the physician's ability to sail between the odd risks and threats.

Arthur mentally lifted his helmet for the old man.

That whole excuse _**was** everything_ his father needed to know, and _**hid** everything_ that he didn't. It didn't incriminate the physician, making it look like he forced the prince to stay there, or ignore his duties towards the royal family; nor did it reflect a bad light on the prince for caring about his servant a little too much, for the king's liking.

Uther didn't give much value to a servant's life, but given the circumstances, the king must have realized, that making the physician stay in his son's chamber and leave his own ward in the state he was in, would be a step too far.

Meanwhile Gaius started to gather the discarded bowls and cloths on the table. Only at the sight of the food he realized what a mess there was on the table, should he need to find something, he wouldn't know where to look in the chaos; then picking something up he turned back to the prince, ignoring the fact that the young man was obviously deep in thought about something.

Gaius handed him another small bottle. "For when you wake in the morning." He said, rousing the prince from his pondering. "I am certain you will need it. You may feel fine now because of the potions, but if I may, Sire, your looks really don't resemble '_fine'_."

That struck a cord in Arthur of something and he picked his head up to Merlin, that immediately had the old man turning towards his ward as well. But the raven haired boy was sleeping.

_"The resemblance is striking."_ Arthur repeated his father's words and Gaius suddenly had an illegible expression, looking at the blonde.

"What?" the physician saw where it started from and briefly cursed himself for the word slip, but there was something in the prince's eyes, that told him to let the the young man say what he wants.

"I heard him, Gaius. I even saw him while..he.." The prince cut that thought off and swallowed. _No need to say that._ But Arthur decided he won't have the topic-evading from the old man. Not now. This was too important. "He said Merlin resembled Balinor. I also heard you mentioning his beard, so I think we should.. clean him up. Give him a shave. Merlin's been here for a while now and my father never said anything like that before. Even if he saw him day in and day out. So if Merlin looks like that Balinor, because of his facial hair, then we need to make him _un-look_ like the dragonlord."

Gaius looked on surprised. Arthur really seemed determined about this.

**.*.**

* * *

**_Irene:_ Yes, I too felt the creators left out a great deal of _GUILT fr_om Gwen's character after she snapped out of it. Not just Elyan, but _Hello?_ She tried to kill Arthur? *sigh*And also gave Merlin a couple bad moment.  
****I don't think that cot's big enough for recovery position.. :/ and he has the burns on his sides. You know, Uther being a paranoid jerk and all.. But don't worry, they are not leaving him alone!**

**:( That's really sad about that girl.. her poor family..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happeh Easter and all that! May chocolate and plot bunnies come around~! Happy Fool's Day! (April 1st)**

**Update in the morning instead of the evening this time! ****"Growing Secrets" update didn't come around, I know, I know.. I had some technical issues with my PC, but thank the Gods it's fixed now so update shouldn't be far. Please accept early update for this fic as apology until I get around to grip the reins of GS again.**

**I know it's becoming slightly repetitive, but.. wow, _THANK YOU_ for your continued support for this fic. _Thank you_ to CarolynneRuth for the lovely words, I'm still gobsmacked by it all; and_ thank you_ to ErinNovelist as well, for recommending this little story in her fic, "The Forgetful Reincarnation" (Do head over and read, it is brilliant~) _*feels swept away*_**

**As for you, my lovely lovely crowd, here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy this week's updates as well :) So on with the fic~!**

** Enjoy!**

**.*.**

"A shave?" Gaius looked at the prince baffled, then glanced at his ward.

"Yes."

"I see." Of course that made sense, but he feared it for some reason. Merlin always cleaned himself up; _(except for those couple of times when the old man had to remind him to take a bath)_, but the physician figured he could just let him do it once the boy is up and awake, however this seemed important indeed.

Merlin had much of his mother in his features, but this time Balinor's traits also showed; it wasn't too much, but apparently it was enough for Uther to act on it.

Arthur looked at him with determination and a little bit of excitement at his plan. Merlin's face was always smooth. Truth be told he was surprised to notice the raven-hair getting a stubble when a few days passed in their cells. With his skinny physique he looked so much younger. _Much more fragile than he would have thought._

"We can't, sire." Said the old man, sounding very dejected.

"What? Why? He is asleep. He won't notice."

"Maybe. But what if he does? I'd hate to think how he'd react if he wakes to someone hovering over him with a blade in hand. Not.. not after what has happened." Gaius shook his head.

Arthur wanted to point out that Uther used a hot red iron not a knife but he figured that's not necessarily something the physician would want to hear right now, but it also wasn't something that was going to change his mind. Difficult or not, this _had_ to be done. For Merlin's sake.

"Gaius." He had to make him see reason. "If there's anything that's putting Merlin in danger then we must do something about it until it doesn't. You know how my fa.."

"I know." Gaius cut in. He of all people knew the most how Uther acted on even such small things. "But it is dark now. We should.. wait until its daylight. And I will tell him once he wakes. So he doesn't startle."

"Alright." Arthur nodded and put a hand on the physician's shoulder, gave it a slight squeeze and a weak smile then glanced at his servant and turned to leave. "Good night, Gaius" He turned back for a moment before heading out the door.

"Good night, Sire."

Gaius settled back onto the chair next to the sleeping figure's cot and let out a sigh as he looked over his ward again. He pressed the back of his fingers against his pale cheek, then his full palm over his clammy forehead, trying to gauge for his temperature. There was improvement; he noted with slight relief. The hours have stretched on since Leon and Arthur brought him in, but finally there was change.

The physician replaced the cooling cloth, then knowing Merlin was probably not going to wake any time soon, he took a piece of bread and took a bite out of it, while he waited for the servant girl to come back. He already made his mind up to check on Morgana first thing tomorrow. The bruise surely wasn't serious; and it wasn't the first time she earned one from Uther, being as stubborn and outspoken as she is.

"You know, you're lucky." The physician said looking over at the tray of food, and the small pot of broth. "It's not every day Audrey cooks something especially for servants." Gaius smiled at his unconscious ward, even though the smile didn't last long on his lips, since there was no reply.

Merlin was no longer thrashing. His fever went up and down but the boy just seemed too exhausted to react anymore.

**.*.**

* * *

**To Irene:** _*cough* __(whenareyoumakingthataccounta lready?) *cough*_ **Thanks for the review once again~! Balinor's relation to Merlin is a tricky bit there, no spoilers tho, of who's handling it how, it would ruin the purpose, ey *wink*  
****Myea, Gwen was little miss perfect as a Queen. I think her character was so much more vivid while she was a servant.****  
**


	25. Chapter 25

******And here's second post of the week! ****Hope you enjoy! **We celebrate 37k! Thank you all! Feedback continuously appreciated! Cookies for everyone! And **cheers~ We have just reached 300 reviews! Cake goes to LFB72 for posting it :D **

** On with the fic!**

**.*.**

He glared at the wooden door and he told himself he was being irrational.

They were back in Camelot. They were _home_. They were safe. They were _okay_. - Well.. _relatively _okay; but if something would have happened he was sure they would have notified him. Gaius may hide things, Arthur knew as much, but he was certain the physician was aware that the prince does care about the old man's ward; _it was now more then just a royal and a servant._

He let his hand fall from the doorknob that he'd been clenching for a couple of minutes now, as he fought his inner battle to open the door or not; to rush to Gaius or not. Arthur ran his hand across his face, rubbing his eyes and temples then running his fingers through his hair. He tugged his blonde scalp to have the slight pain force him to focus and anchor himself in reality. - Not that his wounds weren't causing him enough pain, but those were rather bitter reminders, then anchors.

He let out a dejected sigh and tried to ignore the wetness in his eyes and the trembling that resided in his body.

He turned around and leaned his back against the wall. He took deep steady breaths, trying to calm himself.

_This will take time to get over._ The prince came to the conclusion. It was inevitable. It will all catch up to him; bit by bit; and eat him, and consume him and it will take precious time to have the events put behind him. _And no doubt there will be changes; for some things will never be the same._

After a few minutes of musing over the images that have haunted his sleep, he let them slip lost in the back of his mind. He pushed himself away and walked back to his bed.

He jumped out of it not even a minute ago, having been woken up in panic, short of breath and drenched in sweat; and he was pretty sure with a scream leaving his lips as well. – It was a wonder no servant had run to check on him. - Then he had bolted towards the door to head to the physician's chamber and it was only thanks to some higher power that stopped him from tossing the door open and marching through the halls in his nightwear.

_It was irrational. Understandable. Yet irrational. If that made any sense._

Pulling at a curtain he peered outside and realized the morning hasn't even arrived yet, more so, it was not far away. He will have a long day, when it gets here, he sighed. And he will have a lot of talking and explaining to do.

Arthur let the curtains fall back and walked to his bed, and sat on the side.

_Gods.._ the things they lived through. He knew his father will expect him to _'get back in line'_ and _'show an example to the knights'_, but at that moment he couldn't be bothered with it. He just loathed it.

He still hasn't talked to his father. He intended to; he really did. but excuses came easy and he had to admit that he was afraid. Arthur Pendragon was afraid to talk to King Uther. Afraid of his father's uncaring and judging words; afraid of his own anger getting out of control; and _beware_ the words, said anger would have escape his mouth.

_Oh, but there will be changes._

He peeled the soaked nightshirt off of him and tossed it to the ground, then turned and flipped his pillows over. Shivers ran up his back, so he strutted to the cupboard and dug out a shirt and clumsily pulled it on himself. It felt warm and protective on his skin.

_Merlin washed these with his own hands.._ – he thought all of a sudden and he picked up the front of it and sniffed the fabric. He felt a little confused why he did that. There was nothing out of ordinary about the shirt.

He closed the cupboard and headed back to his bed, stopping by the table as he spotted the vial Gaius gave him. He picked it up and looked at it. _Better keep it close,_ Arthur thought and set it down on the small table beside his bed then kept an eye on it once he settled in.

It's not morning yet, but maybe he can still get some sleep done before the door will bang open and have Mer.. _no._ Merlin wont be coming to rouse him. Not for a while. He sighed and turned to his other side.

He knew there will be nightmares. He knew it. It will catch up to him, after all, stress or not this had to do with _magic_, but above all, he was just worried about Merlin. Sickeningly so. Of what he saw and what had happened to the young man he was surprised the raven-hair was able to stand and smile at the knights when they came to their rescue.

**.*.**

* * *

**To Irene: 8D Tell your mom it's for studying purposes? Like.. improving your language and vocabulary?... **(orotherexcusesIcan'tthinkofrightnow) **(lol)  
****Lol at that childhood dream, though considering at some point I thought I'll grow up to be an alien.. **_(so, yea, let's not get into that).._** what's my excuse anyway.. xD  
****To the point: yes, Gwen practically became a puppet of all good and kind and occasional cleverness (like suggesting Ismere's approach from Caerleon's lands, instead of heading straight north).. but overall pretty dull. and evil!Gwen? Cannot be taken seriously.  
****xD hehe yea.. "Go to bed, Arthur!" - said Gaius.****  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yesterday's post... today! Yeah, headaches are a b**ch. And spring just doesn't want to come. Apologies. Hope you like it though.. and thank you for your reviews and favs and follows.. they all warm my heart! **

**And we celebrate yet again folks! 39k! zendog is 200th follower! looot**** is the 70th to favorite this story and wow! caldera32**** apparently read it all in one go and reviewed each little chapter =O Thank you~**

_**Cookies! Cookies for the lot of ye~**_

**And now... On with the fic~**

**.*.**

Sir Leon had noticed the changes.

They were subtle but they were there. The prince was young, he was yet to gain enough experience; yet to face hardships of true battle and fights outside of tournaments and training fields; - more then the occasional minor wrangles with bandits. The others noted it down as the effects of the ordeal on their young prince and shushed in silent understanding; however the knight still remained with the feeling that there was more to it.

Times of hardship could build friendships. Sir Leon knew as much.

The two young men didn't seem to have serious injuries, more like a large number and variety of small ones. Arthur had a bigger cut on his arm, while Merlin had one on his side, they need to bandage; added to it exhaustion and hunger, it wore them down no doubt, but considering the circumstances, they _looked _alright.

Their clothes were ragged, poor reminders of proper wear; torn and smudged, with obviously more then just dirt off a cell's floor._(A little confusing as the large blood smudges on their wears contrasted against the small cuts they actually bore,_the knight remarked._)_ Same dirt and scratches covered every inch of their visible skin; and while Arthur seemed a little frantic, Merlin's face was just blank, and there was no trace of their usual bickering; his glance looking dull and mostly fixed on the ground, unless someone was speaking to him. He had even smiled when they were led outside, but now his eyes were just tired.

There was something in the princes' eyes however, that Leon made a note of to ask about later on. For now, still in command, he gave out the orders, leaving the others in charge of the taken prisoners, and the situation it all resulted, while two knights and himself set out to ride back to Camelot with the injured prince and his servant. He understood that it was more important to get back to Camelot as soon as possible, then to seek answers, so he decided to do whatever Arthur asks, and do so without inquiry.

For one, Arthur insisted to have Merlin sit on a horse with Sir Leon. – _None else, but Leon._ "So he wont fall off", and as unusual it was for the prince to request something like that with such vehemence, his pleading look marring desperation, had convinced the knight and he felt better to do as he's asked, taking the boy to sit in front of him on his mount; and the servant made no remark about the arrangement; and well suggested too, as they didn't even reach the edge of the forest and Leon noticed the servant's head bob in front of him; - not sure if he had passed out or merely fell asleep.

Leon pulled off his glove and slid his right under the blanket to check on the young man, but his fingers couldn't find a pulse on his neck. He noted the position to be at fault, but a slight fright came over him and he quickly slid his hand lower to press onto the servant's chest in search for his heartbeat, unexpectedly finding the touch of bare skin through the torn fabric, and Merlin felt to be a tad too warm, but the knight sighed in relieve. The pulse was there; perhaps a little weak but steady. He pulled the blanket tighter around the unconscious form, feeling with an eerie tickle on his back, of how the prince watched his every move from a horse close to them, as he fiddled with the fabric to keep the raven-haired warm and safe.

_There was certainly something different._

He wanted to find out more, but the time didn't seem to come around; then with what had happened upon their arrival to Camelot, the talk with Arthur seemed to climb even further away into the uncertain future.

_Finally_, he had hope, as a young boy ran up to his chamber the next morning, telling him the prince wishes to see him. Sir Leon thought he will be able to find out more, but instead he was met in a dimmed room, with curtains still pulled in, a tray of the prince's breakfast on the table, untouched; the bitter smell of sick, and a figure slumped on the side of the bed.

Walking up to him revealed more and more and the knight's stomach clenched of the sickly look Arthur had on him. It wasn't unexpected, that much he acknowledged, it was to be expected, but it didn't stop him from worrying for the young man.

"Sire!" He jumped forward but Arthur held his hand up. He looked pale, eyes sunk; and drenched in sweat, with his hair sticking to his forehead; all the while shivering and gripping the mattress of his bed as if his own life depended on it to sit up tight.

Yet he held his hand up. He wasn't frantic. He was holding it together.

"Are you in pain, Sire?" Leon asked, gently grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulder, then not waiting for the reply, he turned to the young servant still standing around the entrance. "Boy! Go fetch the court physician immediately!"

"No, Leon.. No.." Arthur picked his head up, but the quick youngster was already gone. "I'm alright.."

"Gaius will be here soon.. Anything I can do? Are you in pain?" The knight asked warily.

"No.." the prince replied quietly and let out a bitter chuckle. "Not more then I'd expect. Just.. bring me a cup of water." He said fiddling with something next to him.

The older man glanced up to locate the pitcher, before giving the prince one more look, as if he'd expect him to fall the minute he lets go of his shoulder, but Arthur was sitting steady. Leon ran to the table and retrieved a cup of water, then saw the small bottle in the blonde's hand.

"Gaius was right.. I will need this.."

He downed it and quickly motioned for the water as his face became more and more screwed up with the obvious foul taste the tonic had. Leon looked at him with sympathy.

"If only he'd do something about the taste.." he mumbled trying to lighten the mood and gasped, then took another gulp from his cup for good measure.

The knight didn't react though. He was too worried.

Arthur looked ill. Very ill, yet he was holding it together with a sort of strange determination that Leon figured he gained not just through his training, but during his capture. And no matter how he would pose the question of 'why' and 'how', the answer was clearly back there in the cell he's been locked up in for nearly two weeks; _with his servant._

The memory still fresh the knight knew not to rush the prince to talk about his ordeal. Instead he stood looking at him and waited.

"Something has happened Leon.. something.. bad.. very bad has happened…." The blonde started out slowly, staring ahead of him, but not really looking at anything and his voice had a tone that was like an echo of dreadful things.

"What is it, Sire?" the question escaped before he could clam down on it.

Just then rushing footsteps could be heard through the door of his chamber, left ajar by the servant boy, and both men picked their heads up to the approaching sounds. At that the prince became vivid and suddenly gripped the knight's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen to me Leon, something has happened.." he started again in a shushed and agitated voice, staring into his right-hand man's eyes. "We need to.. _you have_ to keep Merlin safe.. promise me.." and there it was again, that desperation in the prince's eyes behind the façade that was breaking with each uttered word and the knight of Camelot felt lost, not really understanding, but none the less gave a firm nod in a blink of an eye, holding the prince's glare.

"Of course, Arthur.."

Hearing his name instead of his title seemed to calm the prince slightly, and he let his hand fall, looking ahead again, blinking a few times; and he didn't flinch when the door flung open and two pair of feet marched into his room with agitation; and he closed his eyes before either of them could speak.

"_Arthur! Son!_"

**.*.**

* * *

******Any of you out there that are into HighSchool AU, Hurt/Comfort,Slash I do recommend _"Be my escape"_ by pensgarth over on AO3. It's fluffy goodness. (Just google title and author and should pop up, if you don't know your way around.)**

**.*.**

**To Irene:**** :/ Exams... yea, the torment is still vivid in my memory, though it has been _years_. *shivers* Well best is to just get on and be done with them! (Good luck~)**

**Haha! awkward!Gwen was awesome in 4x06. And even though S01, with talking too much then getting caught up and tangled in what she was saying. It all just got brushed off of her when she became Queen. **

**Aye.. well Merlin shall wake... but still got a few bones to pick before that happens *spoiler* so Arthur can keep on being angsty.. :]**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello?_ *dodge flying objects and fruits*_ No excuses. I'm tackling a case of RSTA **_(read-something-too-awesome)_**, so bare with me. It's hard. ****Cookies for 42k~ I thank you for that, as well for the wonderful feedback and reviews! I will honestly try to snap out of it. **(I'm sure TeganL74 will whip some discipline into me, so rest assured everyone wins!)_*snicker*_

******I got a few lovely lovely announcements to make!  
********First off, LFB72 posted her _very first fic_ "A Very Bad Day" It is a wonderfully worded little story, I very much recommend, so head over and read!  
****As for my case of RSTA, I read "In the Shadow of Kings" by ultimatefandomfangirl which is just magnificent..  
****For adult, D/s lovers "Wait" from eldee is a lovely treat. If you read "Castle" and loved it, then you will love this too~ **(Anyone has any recommendations for me?)**  
**

**And now for my own stuff... on with the fic! Enjoy~**

**.*.**

The prince didn't even turn to look at the king. He didn't hear him. (He didn't **_want_** to hear him.) He blinked at the small bottle in his hand; then Leon just about managed to catch him before he toppled off the bed.

The knight eased the unconscious young man back onto his bed with an impatient Uther glaring at the scene. Gaius, who had been right behind the man, now quickly walked around the ruler to reach the bedside of the prince.

_„Physician!"_ Uther snarled. "_Have you neglected my son's treatment?!"_

"Forgive me, Sire, but I have not." Gaius replied forcing the trembling out of his voice with great effort, as he busied himself with checking over the blonde, and avoiding looking at a very angry king at the foot of the bed. - He knew exactly what this looks like to Uther.

"_Then how do you explain this?!_ He didn't look nearly as bad last night when I saw him!" The man continued, and the physician had to agree Arthur's paleness bordering a shade of gray and the amount of sweat covering him looked quite unsettling.

"I was fully aware that the upcoming period will be a difficult one, Sire; despite the prince feeling well last night." He continued talking, while he checked the prince's eyes and pulse. "I was unsure when he will wake, so I gave him the medicine when he returned to his chambers last night, to take when he does." He said, prying the vial out of Arthur's fingers and held it up for the king to see. "Which he did. Just now."

Uther glared daggers, and huffed, then looked at his ill son, clearly not sure what to say; and the physician couldn't determine if his face showed more of anger or of worry.

"His wounds are superficial, Sire. But he is mentally and physically drained and will need lots of rest in order to fully recover. There is no telling what has happened during their captivity, but he will get over it. In time." The physician said, quietly. "He is a strong lad.. Uther." and the mention of his name had an instant reaction as the king raised his head, briefly glancing at Sir Leon, who seemed to be very busy staring at the pitcher on the table. Calling a king by his name was reserved but for a few and only in private; but the king this time understood and merely nodded. It was one father figure talking to another parent, no doubt, both of them stressed with worry for the young ones; and Gaius was relieved it got through to Uther.

Whatever the prince and his manservant have been through, the after-effects were bound to catch up to them. The king had enough battles and dealt with enough soldiers, he of all people should know how such things work. It would be careless to think Arthur wouldn't react the same way, and it would be downright foolish to expect him not to react at all.

Yet appearances were very important to Uther, and Gaius knew well he didn't want the people to see any sort of weakness in the royal family, as Uther liked to remind them, how _'gossip of a weak ruler can take a kingdom down';_ but Arthur was no king yet; he was a prince, and before all else: just a young man.

"He will be asleep for a while." Gaius spoke again. "But there is no need to worry; he should feel a lot better when he wakes, Sire. And now, if you don't mind I would like to check over his injuries, to make sure all is healing properly." He stated and set his medicine bag down on the table near Arthur's bed.

"Very well, Gaius.." The king nodded, then turned and headed towards the door. "Do what you must do." He added from the door without turning back and Gaius knew the man was going to bury himself into paperwork and council issues until Arthur wakes.

Checking the prince's injures, Gaius found everything was well and healing; not like he expected anything else. The problem wasn't only physical, the young man's earlier reaction clearly being an effect of their ordeal, which was bound to catch up to them, and Gaius didn't dare to think what Merlin will do when it catches up with him, after he wakes; but now he rather focused on the prince, and had Leon help him change into dry nightclothes and called two maids to arrange his bed and rid them of the sweated and moist sheets and pillows, and have it made fresh.

"Gaius? How's Merlin?" Sir Leon asked all of a sudden and the old man picked his head up in surprise, lifting an eyebrow at him. The knight has helped him wordlessly, just like he helped him tend to Merlin's injuries the other day, but now, taking a better look at him, Gaius realized the man looked positively troubled.

"He's asleep." The physician replied a little confused, glancing at the door to see if the last of the maids have left, and once finding themselves he looked back at the knight. "Why? Did Arthur say anything?"

Sir Leon took a deep breath and sighed, wondering if he should say or not, and just how much, but he figured if anyone should know, if there's something threatening the manservant, it was Gaius. On the other end, the old man found himself getting a little impatient with the young man's uncertainty, but before the physician could voice it, Leon spoke.

"He said.. something very bad has happened, and that we.. well, _I_ should keep Merlin safe."

Gaius looked at him with furrowed brows and felt something grip his elderly heart. _What has happened? What have they done to his boy..?_

"Did he say what?" he asked cautiously.

The knight shook his head. "Just that I should keep him safe."

The old man looked at the prince deep in thought. The blonde will be asleep for a good number of hours, and he kept Merlin in a draught induced sleep as well. Until they wake, whatever has happened to them will remain their secret. He hoped to learn of the mystery, once the young men wake, for there was something in hiding no doubt.

**.*.**

* * *

**To: aima: These ARE "decent length chapters" for the story. There are reasons for them being that length. Otherwise, glad you like the story.**

**To Irene: Thanks~ Yes, trouble is on the way.. :P What else would we all write about? xD  
****Aye, well done, well done! Almost there then :) Just think of the ultimate relief when you get all the exams behind you!  
Hm, I for one have given up on the idea of the movies. Besides, even if they make them, without the original cast it just wouldn't be the same. So I rather not have that image ruined. I mean, seriously, would you have anyone else than Colin and Bradley playing Merlin and Arthur? ;P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tension ahead!.. :/ And for the love of Camelot, put your pitchforks down! Merlin will wake soon~ 8D and you wouldn't want to scare him with sharp objects now would you?**

**:] Thank you for the favs and follows and reviews~ They are all so very yummy~ And we celebrate 44k!**

**Mush! Mush! On-wards with the fic****~!**

**.*.**

* * *

The guards glanced at each other wearily. _What they wouldn't give to be mucking out the stables right now._

The yelling had been going on for more then a half an hour now, behind the doors they were guarding, and they couldn't be certain they wouldn't get involved, should one of the arguing men screaming themselves hoarse, rush out and decide to use them as stress relieving dummies; or dreaded being summoned by the king to restrain the prince.

As it was, the king was arguing with his son behind those guarded doors, and it was probably the nastiest and ugliest fight the walls of Camelot had ever heard. – _It was a wonder the tapestries and the shields weren't falling off their pegs._

_**"You made him my servant because he saved my life! And not so long ago he even talked me out of **_**killing YOU!**_**"**_ Arthur thundered; his eyes were on fire, and by this time Uther started to get that uneasy feeling he would lose a little more then an argument if he pushes on.

There certainly was improvement in his son's condition; King Uther had to give credit for that.

Arthur had slept the day away from that potion Gaius had him drink; only waking in the evening, and even then only having the will to down some broth and some more medicine, going back to sleep until late in the following morning.

But he was different the next time he woke and he was wide awake.  
He had a strange determination on him, even if he still was pale and would sway every once in a while, he kept his expression firm as he headed to the royal chambers. Any further postponing in seeing the king would seem childish, so Arthur was intent on talking to his father.

At first, Uther seemed relieved to see him, and asked careful questions about his health, and even more careful questions about their capture, and Arthur gave guarded and short replies, including only facts; _plain and simple facts._ - all of it feeling like a walk in a field of hidden bear-traps. But then his father started asking other kinds of questions and things got out of control. – _The bear-traps snapped viciously at the trigger._

The conversation had slipped way off it's course somewhere around Uther's suggestion that Arthur should find himself another servant; and from there on things escalated; and roared up; and went downhill so fast the king wasn't even sure how they got there.

He eyed his son with seething anger, and maybe a bit of surprise; and Arthur met his gaze with just as much fury. He would have to do the right thing, the king thought; he will have to teach his son a lesson.

**"I am your king…" **he roared and hissed between his teeth, shaking in body, face red with boiling anger and with a glare bordering madness in his eyes; and he looked down on his son, willing him to give in and bow his head to his king's decisions; and make him submit by any means.

But Arthur said nothing. He just looked at him clenching his jaw.

He could order the guards to restrain him, lecture him, impose his will onto him; lock him in the dungeon until he cools off; kill the troublesome servant and be done with it. A few days and his son should snap back into his old self, get him a new servant.. Should he attack, it would be treason. Arthur wouldn't be that foolish.

But then Uther recalled, it wouldn't be the first, when it came to a sword-fight between the two of them. He was the king and ruler of the land and had an army at his command, and guards outside his door, but he didn't delude himself that his son was in the prime of his age, and _trained to kill since birth_, he had no issue doing just that. And judging from his state of mind he only needed a bit of provocation to put his hand on a weapon. – And this time his manservant wouldn't be around to talk him out of it.. _that boy.._

And suddenly the king had that dread whispering into him, that that particular plan was bound to fail, and things would never again be the way they were before, even if he did go through with it all.

His son wouldn't forgive him. And there was Gaius. The old man. _His old friend._

He had promised him nothing like this would ever happen again, and that promise wasn't even so far back in the past... and yet it did. It _did_ happen. This time someone dear to his old friend being the victim.

It dawned on him that he can't get his will across and acted out, no matter how stubborn he would stand and force his son, and that realization made him angry beyond anything;it was like wind to a hissing hearth full of ember; because it all made him feel_ helpless. _And King Uther didn't like feeling helpless. He loathed it; for it felt exactly like _that day.._ The day, Igrane was taken from him. He felt lost and consumed by grief and anger, but above all, he felt _helpless_ in the face of a decision made against his will; and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

Yet Arthur just stood there.

The prince felt the burn of his adrenaline ebb away as his condition started catching up with him; and in a moment he realized once again, that yelling wont get him anywhere. Because the more the young man resisted the more Uther pressured; because his father would rather _break_, then to see sense in words that weren't his own; words that were someone else's view.

_"I am your king.."_ Uther repeated, almost with a huff, clearly coming to some kind of conclusion, but still not giving up his initial ideas.

Arthur just wanted his father to.. _see some sense;_ and for a fleeting moment the blonde dreaded to think just how far his father would go to get rid of the _"problem"_ so he decided to switch tactics. He understood that the king just meant for a replacement, but the words just triggered something in him that was painful and it made him angry and determined not to give up Merlin, and not to let anyone take his place in any way. But now, he forced himself to calm as much as he could, willing his sight to focus by taking a few deep breaths and forced his tone to sound just like that.

"You are my father.." He said simply, even surprising himself how collected his tone sounded; quiet, almost pleading, but above all, dejected and disappointed. He realized he didn't even have to try hard, but he was still surprised at it, when the things he felt and the things he wanted to do were anything but parental love, and treason seemed like a feeble leaf in the wind in comparison to his fury a few moments ago.

"And that _boy.._ you just tortured, is like a son to Gaius, your _friend_.. and he _is.. my manservant.. _and I am going to keep it that way."

**.*.**

* * *

**to Irene: Mmyes, the buildup... I'm starting to have the feeling fruit-pelting will be exchanged to clubs and pitchforks .. :s  
****Nice work on the exams! Hope the results are good~  
****Aww.. thank you for the kind words :"] And I'm glad you like it~ And thanks for the titles, will keep a note of them. And yes, "Stray Dragonlord" is getting combed through. "Growing Secrets" will be updated before that, but I'm working at it whenever I have the time. :) Glad you like that one~**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Myes...*wiggles fingers*_ I completely fell off the face of the planet there for a while. Sorry about that.. RSTA, RL.. etc. ****But yea, lookit! _Update _to make it up to You all~**

**And I am very happy to announce that I shall be seeing THE TEMPEST! _*grins like mad and emits squeaky noises*_ All thanks to my lovely lovely sis, TeganL74! _*grabs her and squeezes!*_ As I said to a few people before, I'm so ecstatic, I'm practically making my own electricity. (And part of the reason I'm so distracted) This one's for you dear~ A lengthy update! **

******We celebrate 48k~! **And huge "Thank you" to all of You for liking this fic and putting up with me ^^; Happy reading and hope you like, and looking forward to read your opinions and observations~

**Onward~!**

**.*.**

Arthur often wondered if his mind and his mouth were following different paths at times. He hadn't meant to oppose his father like that, but now it was out in the open; he said it; he done it; and suddenly feeling relieved of all the tension he's been biting back for so long, now he felt empty and a little scared. So much that he felt lightheaded and found himself gripping the back of a chair to be sure he remains on his feet.

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself; to try and calm down the raging storm inside him and regain his control over his heart and mind; his blurry vision; and the situation in whole.

_"How dare you…?" _He heard the familiar hiss; that sounded very much like searing ember ready to spark into flames again, and he was beginning to fear he may have achieved the opposite of what he was aiming for; but then it trailed off and the angry spark of it was gone and as the prince looked up and met his fathers eyes, he felt taken aback to see something there, that he was unused to seeing. His father looked at him with a sort of sadness and concern, yet there was wariness there and the signature un-approving glare that was present for most everything the young Pendragon did, and his father deemed "un-princely"; -_ and a prince standing up for a servant was certainly un-princely._

Arthur partially guessed, him hanging onto the back of a chair and no doubt looking pathetic had something to do with it as well, but he did wonder, should his father become certain that his son's health is on the healing path, would he still take measures against his behavior.

Uther made it clear on several occasions that he's a "father" only when he chooses to be, and more often a king instead. Arthur could only hope that the dusty and very much tried friendship of his father and the physician will be enough to persuade the man to see sense. He had said what he wanted, so much so that the effort made him weak, but he started to think ahead.

He was yet to figure out how to deal with the events, specifically the ones that had to do with his clumsy servant, but for now.. he just wanted them to be left alone; they just needed to heal, he had to make sure Merlin was safe and healing. And any time bought, was precious time.

He stood his father's gaze and was unable to read his expression.

The king noticed how tired and sad his son looked, and he realized, the prince was right.

Uther nodded.

"It is clear to me that you have become attached to this boy."

"Not more then to any of my knight. He saved my life."

Uther had to agree with that, was enough to recall Morgause's attempt on the Pendragons; it was Merlin who did intervene and change Arthur's mind about running his father through. But Uther feared, if the boy could convince his son so easily, what other decisions he might influence in the future.

However he was Gaius's ward; and the king knew the old man is not one to be easily fooled, despite his age; if there was something there, the old man would surely know.. that is, unless it had to do with his past.. _'He did promise.. He swore even!' –_ the king nodded to himself. – But yes, the boy was loyal.

He also remembered that time he found out Merlin had gone to length to have a sword crafted for Arthur, a fine sword too; but he couldn't let this slide. For his son's sake.

"He's your servant, it is his duty. However I cannot let this influence you."

"He is _loyal to me_." Arthur hissed. He was getting really dizzy now; and extremely annoyed.

"I know, son, but he is just a servant."

"He's proven it. He's as loyal as any knight."

Uther scoffed. "Arthur, you cannot compare the loyalty of a servant to that of a knight."

"_Why?_ Is he any less? What of the loyalty of a man?"

"Arthur.."

And there it was.. the lectures and belittling; and the prince felt should this go on any longer he won't be held responsible for his actions. But again that calm settled on him from somewhere and he composed himself; next time his words came he again sounded collected and somewhat calm.

"You always taught me to recognize loyalty and reward it. Does that not include servants?"

Uther ran a hand across his face in frustrations. Of all the times his son had to bring up his own teachings, he had to pick now.

"He IS my manservant." The young man said with his last effort all pushed into that statement and considered the conversation closed; knowing very well, his father understood he meant it, and hoped the king won't decide to take measures against his son and his servant, just for the sake of having his will played out.

Uther sighed and looked at him and Arthur did his best to pull the most disappointed face he could muster.

"Alright.." he said at last, barely audible.

They glared at each other for a moment or two, then seeing as the king wont talk more, the prince gave a curt bow and turned away and headed towards the door.

„Arthur.."

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"How is the boy?"

The blonde turned his head merely to the side, having a blizzard of a fight with his newly risen anger at the question.

"You've seen him.." he said plainly. "Y_ou_ did that." He added and his breaths got heavy as he took air through his nose to be able to keep his mouth shut, because by the Gods there was so much more he could throw at the man.

„He will need time." He said and turned back to the door to leave. „And so will I.." He didn't care if his father heard him or not.

The guards were tense as ever as he left, but he didn't mind them, he walked with a straight back and determination in his steps. – Least that's how he felt, he didn't want to think of how he actually looked as he made his way towards the physician's chamber.

Arthur didn't know why he was going there. Gaius surely had Merlin asleep, least until he was on a steady healing path. But somehow he just felt he had to go there at that moment.

The chamber door was already in sight when he really started to question his motive about entering, after all he should be resting as well, and there isn't much he can do for a sleeping man, but all thoughts vanished from his mind once he pushed the door open and spotted the scene in front of him.

A physician with tense shoulders standing with his back towards him, hands slightly raised in defense; and an angry looking manservant; with his right arm lifted, fingers outstretched, palm towards the elderly man, and there was determination on his face._ Deadly determination._

**.*.**

* * *

**to ****AnimeApprentice: I believe "prat" is strictly reserved for Arthur if it comes from Merlin's mouth :P Arthur has some sense of humor.. :/ Uther is.. the anti-humor. xD**

**to Irene: Awesome quote there~ True too, I'm the one with the...keyboard! *looks all threatening and stuff* :) Glad you likey~**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have returned! ...o.o.. Hello. And I am continuously in awe and feel humbled by the unwavering attention this fic receives. _Thank you_ all very very much.. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And we celebrate a _kiriban_ of a number too, storming passed 55,555! =O _..I love you all.. _Slightly longer chapter on this occasion!**

**I'm slowly resuming the writing bits, will slowly catch up with reviews and updates and all the yumminess on this wonderful site~****  
****Warm recommendations go to TeganL74's _"The Shadows I Live With Are Numberless"_ **(which is now completed!)** and LBF72's _"Burning Amidst an Ocean".._ because they are wonderful and talented people **(and not as horrible slow with updates as I currently am..eee)

**And this update is dedicated to THEM too~ it was fantastic to meet you and I hope we can do it sometime again in the future! *huge hugs and cookies* **(yes, yes, chocolate too.. I can hear the protests in the background ;)

**And yes... _We have seen the mighty Colin Morgan on stage, and by the Gods... he is a beautiful creature..._****_  
_****I suggested to have a string tied around my ankle and someone hang onto the other end or I just might float away in pure awe.. I think I didn't even breathe for a couple of minutes when he jumped on stage; he was cheeky, and playful, and forgetful and cunning and furious and tearful and fearful and adorable and...and..._It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful._ The Globe itself has an atmosphere that makes you feel swept into another era the moment you step inside.. and to see the brilliant Colin up on that stage...wow... _"omg omg"_**

**Erm..erm.. enough of the drooling for now.. On with the fic...! Enjoy~**

**_.*._**

Gaius felt his routine to be going irritatingly slow. He had seen two knights with pulled muscles, and one with a twisted ankle; he had seen to a cut made by a clumsy sword practice and re-dressed an arrow wound acquired during a patrol; a lord with a sore throat from too much singing in good joy of ale, and a young maid with a burnt wrist down in the kitchens; however he had made sure to check on Lady Morgana again before starting out towards the rest of his patients and errands.

She's been quiet and sad; saying she had little sleep the previous night, and looking it enough that it was believable. Gaius glanced at the peculiar bracelet on her wrist, which she idly played with at times, but said nothing; he knew her gifts weren't bothering her this time. The bruise on her face on the other hand, was quite the hideous display, so the old man understood she was reluctant to leave her chambers.

It had been a backhand; with a ring on a finger that cut into the fair and delicate skin of the young woman, causing a slight swelling as well, but she said nothing of it. It was ugly, but nothing serious; it was healing and she smiled kindly at the elderly physician, thanking him for the ointment, but her smile didn't reach her red rimmed eyes and whenever she didn't have to show it, she let it drop from her features.

She didn't feel like pretending everything is alright, and Gaius found himself not blaming her for it, thus remained silent about it as well, while he carefully dabbed the injured skin with a marigold salve.

The very first time he went to check on her, she was still frustrated about it all; remarking how senseless and blind the king is, then looking at the old man, she grabbed his hand and said how sorry she feels for what has happened to his ward.

It wasn't her fault, still Gaius knew how torn she felt about it, and how her helplessness in the matter infuriated her. She was angry, but unable to do anything about it. He thanked her, only remarking it was foolish of her to get herself injured over it, knowing the king has a bad temper in times of trial, and assuring her several times, that Merlin is on the right road to recovery.

The lady was the only one the old physician felt he needed to take his time seeing to. Not only for her display of courage to step up to Uther, - _which was foolish, but brave nonetheless,_ - or the fact that he saw her grow up in front of him; but also for the fact that her maid was coming around more often to the court physician's chambers, then the elderly man felt she had time for; thus concluding she was dismissed by her mistress to do so as often as possible. Gaius knew Gwen would visit either way, but she was Morgana's maid, yet still spent a great deal of time at Merlin's bedside, and he couldn't help but feel gratitude towards her and the Lady Morgana.

"How is he?"

"He's asleep, milady."

"I've heard he was _burnt_." She said and her tone took on an odd biting tone. Gaius didn't know where to place it at that moment, but figured, the idea of _burning_ started to mean a whole different thing for her; _- as it would for any sorcerer, knowing and unknowing._

"His injuries were.. severe, but I assure you, Lady Morgana, he _is_ healing well. Gwen even managed to get some broth into him early this morning." He added with a small smile, omitting the part that his ward didn't actually wake up for it. "And I feel I must thank you for allowing her to help out.."

"It's the least I can do.." Morgana smiled, grabbing the old man's hand in hers and her smile this time seemed genuine.

"He will be alright." Gaius nodded. "In time.. _everything_ will be alright." He added quietly, as he too wanted to believe that more than anything, and gave the young girl a reassuring smile.

_Yes._ Things will eventually be alright, because things just _need_ to work themselves out. There is no other way.

Merlin will get over this. - Like so many other things before. And Gaius will be there for him. And he will get back to being.. _Merlin._ - Once again doing chores; running around for errands; fussing over things and focusing on his destiny, complaining about Arthur, calling him names and then going out and saving him again from something.. - And so confident was the physician in that, it was bordering stubbornness; yet he let himself sink into those thoughts, despite the knowledge he had gained though years of experience slowly whispering at the back of his mind, telling him, that_ 'it's just not going to be that easy.'_ But for now, he refused to think otherwise. As made his way back to his quarters, he felt he just needed to hang on to that one notion. He just had to. For his and Merlin's sake.

His breath got caught in his throat when he got inside his chamber and saw the very person in thought standing in the middle of the room.

Gaius stopped dead in his tracks at the door and didn't dare move as he looked at the crouched slender figure pick his head up; and he felt a shiver run down his back when their eyes met.

The one expression the old physician could read on his ward's face was that of being _terrified. Completely and utterly terrified._ And his wide blue eyes didn't seem to recognize him at first.

The air stood still for a moment as the physician eyed his young patient.

Clutching the blanket around his hunched shoulders Merlin took a few limping steps to turn towards his guardian.

"Gaius..?" He furrowed his brows and the hoarse voice seemed so foreign and out of place.

"Merlin… my boy, you shouldn't be up." Snapping out of his daze, the elderly man quickly closed the door, and put the medicine bag on a bench as he made his way towards the warlock.

Something seemed to be off about him; something that was more then the effects of his ordeals or the various potions poured down his throat. It wasn't uncommon for people to be in shock after going thought such.. _experiences,_ - (_how could they not?)_ - still, Gaius had a bad feeling there are unpleasant surprises waiting for him, and his suspicion seemed to be gaining more ground as Merlin flinched the moment his guardian reached out to touch him. "It's alright.." the elderly man mumbled instantly, his heart clenching at how his ward glanced warily at the wrinkled hand hovering in front of him.  
"You are safe.." He tried approaching his ward again, this time more careful; with his hand still held out, he tried to keep the shaking out of his voice, so not to startle him, as he called out to the boy again; too scared to touch him anywhere, knowing well of the various injuries that were hidden under the blanket, yet feeling the urgency growing by the minute to get the injured young man back on his bed. But Merlin flinched back again and the movement made him lose grip of the blanket; the fabric slipping out of his hold and off from his shoulder, once again revealing his mangled body with maps of cuts on his bare skin and myriad of injuries; bandages with redness seeping though it – tell-tale signs of re-opened wounds, perhaps torn stitches. Compresses fallen to the ground as he got up and off the cot, and the tincture-soaked materials, that weren't under wraps, were now coloring the floor with their herbal liquid pooling around them.  
_Who knows how long's he's been awake and what has he been doing in that time..._ Gaius noticed and felt his stomach tighten at the horrible sight, as if he was seeing it for the first time. He noticed the manservant was holding onto a travel bag with his other hand; a grip rather just tense, then with strength in it. His gaze was piercing and disturbed, his form shivering.

Merlin was clearly agitated, and Gaius found himself suddenly lacking the knowledge on how to calm him; it didn't help matters that he had a lingering foreboding he couldn't explain, and his decades of experience seemed to be insufficient in the face of this current challenge.

The dark haired kept glancing around anxiously, visibly worn out from the little movement he did, breath ragged, sweat drops forming on his temple, he didn't bother leaning down to pick up the blanket that covered him before, - or perhaps he couldn't; - and in a fleeting thought Gaius recalled again that he should have the young man put some clothes on, despite being it easier to tend to his injuries this way.

"Merlin you must lie down. We cannot have you worsen your condition." Gaius came to from his amazement, and stepped closer to the young man, trying to gain control over the situation.

That was when Merlin looked at him again, eyes wide with fear.

"W-we have t..o get out of h-here!" he stated.

"What? No.. No, Merlin. You are safe now, no harm will come to you.." the physician said, reaching to grab his ward, and get him back on the cot by force if he has to, wondering if there were any guards around that could help him if needed.

"Pack!" Merlin cried abruptly and pushed the bag against Gaius's chest with a sudden wave of determination showing on him. "Gh.. gather some things .. we.. we have to leave…" He swallowed hard. "Hurry.. w..we have to get out of here…!.."

Gaius was ready to continue in trying to convince the warlock about his assured safety, and the importance of his health; that needed anything but movement and agitation at that moment, but then Merlin spoke again, and it had him stare with mouth agape, as it was something that just didn't fit somehow..

"We have to get out before **_she_** gets back.."

_She? _She _who?.._

.*.

* * *

**_Irene:_ myessss... it was brilliance... and if not else, know this: next year the DVD will be out, so you can have a look at Colin's performance! :3 Thanks for your continued support for this story too.. **_( So when are you making that account again? xD..)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Time for an update!_ Woohoo!_ And a lengthy one at that too :) Just to make up for my long silence.. We celebrate 64k for this fic and I am in _awe_~ Thank you so much everyone! Hope you like this new chapter as well.. I know I did slave at the editing, so I'm just going to put it out there for you all and run away~!**

**I also have a little recommendation.. _Pallorsomnium's "Why we fight"_ over on livejournal is simply brilliant.. A captivating AU, Arthur/Merlin fic.. Have a search for it!**

**Anyways.. on with the fic! Enjoy~ **

**.*.**

The puzzled look on the physician's face went plain unnoticed as Merlin impatiently backed off with the bag in his clutches and turned to towards his room, each step signaled with a huff or a muffed moan as he pulled at wounds and stitches; yet he was too determined to get done what he set out to do; ignoring his guardian and looking around the main chamber.

He wanted to pack. _Honest to Gods, he had all intention to pack_; but he had no idea where to start and what to stuff in the worn knapsack.

It felt like most of his life was here now; his mentor, his destiny, his sole purpose, his magic.. - and now he needed to _leave_. He had to get out. He _had to._

He just had a problem deciding on what to take with him. Where to start..

_Supplies; food and clothes;_ he knew as much, but everything seemed confusing and swaying in front of him, sometimes making his stomach and whatever that was in it uncomfortably somersault along with his vision going in and out of focus and his head felt like he was holding it underwater, not to mention every movement sharply reminded him of the various wounds he didn't want to waste time to think about; and whatever he glanced at, a second later just didn't seem important enough to grab and take with him; then of course it meant he would have to lean towards it and actually pick it up, and his body felt very uncomfortable of a shell to live in at the moment, protesting to the mere idea of it.

Every inch of him was screaming of pain and distress as he limped up and down with a mewl and a moan in the physician's chamber, followed by a very concerned look of the elderly man that was yet to snap out of the daze, the heart clenching sight of his damaged ward got him in. Parts of him still doubting; unable to accept the notion that the warlock just might have been pushed as far, to want to leave and by now Gaius wasn't sure it was only the fever and the pain in him talking, or were his intentions stern. _And just who could the woman be that he mentioned with such fear..? _But first thing's first, he needed to get the young man to calm down..

The bag slipped out of Merlin's grasp the next moment, but he merely held his hand out and it jumped back into his hold. Then lifted a shaky arm and his quiet chant called forth some clothes from his chamber along with his book and they all obediently came flying across the room, landing in a heap in front of him as he stopped to catch his breath. _Since when did magic take so much out of him?_ He shivered._ And didn't he have a blanket? He felt cold.. _Merlin touched his chest, and his fingers met bandages he didn't want to look at. _Oh, right.. he was naked._ _Blanket fell off._

_"Merlin!"_ His name being called in such sharp tone certainly got him out of his musings and he turned towards Gaius again. No matter how shocked and speechless the old man was, the flying garments got the physician to come out of the amazement and it was by sheer reflex when he snapped at the careless and open display of use of magic.

The warlock looked frightened at the old man, as if he'd forgotten the physician was in the room, but after a moment's glare he turned to face him:

"Wh-what are you doing? You are wasting time! _P-pack!_ We can't stay here!" He strutted to the elderly man with as much zest he was capable of.

"_No_, Merlin, listen to me! You are safe here! No one needs to leave." Gaius approached his ward with caution, uneasily holding out his hands as if not sure how to reach him, where to grab him. All he knew, he had to stop him somehow. If the warlock was willing to use magic in broad daylight it was too dangerous; when anyone could walk into the physician's chamber, may it be a maid from the kitchens with a cut finger or a knight from the training field, it made no difference; they could be unwanted witnesses and the king's mind was already too open to hearsay about sorcery; and any hint of magic just fueled those flames of hatred further, - _flames that have just burnt his young ward mere two days ago.._

"What? ..No." He couldn't believe his ears, why of all times did Gaius pick now to be so stubborn?!

_"You are safe."_ The physician repeated taking another tentative step towards him.

"No.. we're _not_ safe.. Anything _but.. safe.._" Merlin mumbled shaking his head, squeezing his lips together in a pale thin line, eyes getting teary in tension. _Why won't the old goat just listen to him for once?! _"Not here.. Not ever here.. No.. Pack.. please Gaius.." he begged, "Just listen to me.. _pack..!_ We **need** to get out of here." The warlock pleaded in a choked voice that trailed off into a whimper.

The rucksack fell from his grip, as he grasped the old man's shoulders, with the intention to shake some sense into him and convince him to do what's best for them. "Pack.." he gasped "_I beg of you, Gaius_, don't stay here.. we h-have to l-leave. **_Now._**" He swallowed thickly.

The physician recognized the signs his ward was running out of strength as he held onto him more then just for a convincing grip, but to steady his stand. He was exhausting himself.

"You have to come with me.. Gaius please! Just.. just do as I say.." He begged, not caring that there were tears rolling down his cheek now. This man was so dear to him, he took him under his wings and taught him so much; about plants and people, how to heal, how to mend, how to be patient, how to be brave, how to do the right thing even if it hurt; this man was his protector, his guardian in every sense of the word, he couldn't bare to lose the man that was closest to a father he ever had.. yet for some reason this wise mentor wasn't seeing eye to eye with him.

"No Merlin.. You need to calm down.." the elderly man said and it just made Merlin twitch.

"Noh.._ **HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!**_" He howled and didn't care of the spit flying from his cracked lips. "_Can't you see what's happening around you?! We are **not safe** here!_" he furrowed his brows at the physician, searching his face for answers, desperately trying to understand why his guardian opposes him.

"You… you.. don't want to come with me?.." he squeaked and glared at the man with all the fear that rose in his heart.._ Gaius doesn't want to be safe?.. Gaius wants to stay here in such danger?_

"No, my boy.. we… _you_ don't have to leave…"

"No.. I will leave. I **will**, I'm not staying here.. I don't b-belong... here." suddenly gone was the rage and adrenaline and all that was left is the fear and despair he didn't seem to see the end of or way out of and his voice trailed off into a whisper and once again silent tears ran down his cheeks as he whispered again; "_..don't belong here.._" he panted as he hung his head in despair.

How painful is the feeling of not belonging anywhere, only Gaius had a notion of. The physician had to take a deep breath to school his own expression, holding onto the young man's elbows, fearful he might collapse there and then.

"You are ill, my boy.. You need to rest and get well.." Gaius said trying to lead the young man towards the cot as gently as he could, trying to hold back his own tears at the sight of devastation that mirrored off his ward. He understood what he felt. He understood it all too well, for it reminded him of the purge, when there were too many tears shed and too many lives taken; leaving dread in their wake and the ones that remained were filled with fear and hopelessness. Gaius understood that fear that shimmered in Merlin's eyes, but these were different times, and different circumstances. _He had to keep believing that._

"You can't stop me." Merlin's voice was hoarse. Pulling back clumsily to free himself from his guardians' grip as he sniffed and wiped his tears away in fury and in rush, using the bandages on his wrist for not having anything better to soak up the salty liquid off his scratched cheek and dry lips. He was determined.

"I will Merlin.. I will if I have to." The old man said quietly. It wasn't something he wanted to say, the least of all do, but if words didn't work, he figured he will just have to use other methods to get the stubborn boy back on that cot. "Please don't make me.." He added with a hint of uncertainly, thinking a sleeping spell will surely work on Merlin, but catching him was another matter; and a few more bumps here and there might get lost in the myriad he already had, however if he could help it, he wanted to avoid that. Or perhaps calling for a guard.. Merlin was in a bad way already, using force against him would no doubt have results, but he just didn't want to resort to that. And Heavens forbid he lashes out against the guard with magic! He didn't even want to think of that.

"Look at yourself Merlin, you need rest, you wouldn't be able to go far in such condition.."

"Then you leave me no choice." His voice was low and raw. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and kept shaking his head in disbelief not even looking at his guardian, eyes fixed on the floor as tears once again started flowing down his cheek.

"No, Merlin.. you cannot leave this way..

"Let me pass.. Please."

"No.."

"I'm sorry, Gaius" The warlock mumbled then, reaching up again to wipe his face, and after a wet sniff, he looked at his mentor. "I'm sorry." He said again and before Gaius could ask what he could possibly be sorry for, he noticed determination show on his ward's features as he raised his hand towards the old physician, with the clear intention of using magic to clear his way and get out of Camelot.

That was when Gaius heard the door open behind him and Merlin's glance slid passed him, looking at the incoming person; then his eyes widened.

For a long moment the physician dreaded who it might be, but prince and servant just looked into each others eyes; both wide and blue and amazed, if not a little afraid, if what they are seeing is really true.

Then Merlin backed off. He let his arm fall and staggered back a few steps all of confusion coming over his face and he strutted to the back of the chamber "..alive.." he mumbled looking at the prince and Arthur slowly closed the door behind them, stepping closer to the physician. Gaius chanced a glance at the royal, who looked positively awake and preoccupied with what he saw, leaving the old man to wonder if the lifted arm raised any questions in him, but the prince was just baffled.

Arthur stared at the scrawny figure, what appeared to be a mere shadow of the young man he called his servant, and known as a friend, and he felt something clenching his insides; he felt he will be sick from the sight of his bare manservant, crouched and battered and in much distress.

Earlier he had felt relieved, knowing that the young man was in good hands now, however he hasn't expected to see him up so soon. He knew it can't be good.

"Didn't you give him something?" Arthur whispered leaning close to Gaius.

"I did. But he's in to much of a shock.." the old man replied. "I need to give him something stronger.." he said motioning to a small bottle on the table with blue liquid in it. Arthur recognized it. That will knock Merlin out for sure, but they had to get him to drink it first.

Merlin was pacing back and forth in the back of the chamber.

Using force against him would no doubt be efficient as the man could barley hold himself up, and Arthur could easily tackle the warlock himself or have guards manhandle him back to his cot, and Gaius was wary of what the prince will retort to, but then to his amazement the prince himself stepped forward, holding a hand out, as if trying to calm a startled animal, that was cornered, scared and ready to attack, as desperate as an attempt that would be.

"Merlin." He called out in a soft voice.

"Arthur.." the warlock picked his head up and Gaius noticed the difference immediately. It made a shiver run up his back. All of a sudden Merlin was focused at the voice of the prince, as the blonde man slowly leaned down to pick up the discarded blanket, keeping an eye on his servant; then approached him, stopping only a few feet away from the man.

"I want to leave Arthur… I want to go back to Ealdor…" he said in one breath stepping closer and gripping the prince's shirt in a sudden resolve and the prince felt his stomach tense at the mere desperate tone of those words.

Arthur swallowed and schooled his expression then nodded, all the while slowly easing the blanket around the warlock, who didn't even seem to notice that part, his eyes were too fixed on the prince's, waiting with great anticipation for his answer.

"We'll go to Ealdor.. I promise." He said slowly wrapping the cover around Merlin's shoulders. "I will.. _personally_ take you home." He added in a struggled tone.

**.*.**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.. *gulp***

**I'd also like to thank Guest reviewers..**

**_Irene:_ Ack! Hope you had fun at Supernova Comic Con, dear~ Took photos? Got autographs? **  
**Thanks again for the review, glad you liked it, but ap!ap!ap! no spoilers :P I'm mean, I know, but what can ye do? *snicker***

**_Guest I._: I don't know about the DVD being available in the states or not, but surely ordering online will be of help. Thanks!**

**_Guest II._: ;) On the way~ Thanks!**

**_Guest III._: Sorry, but I write as inspiration comes.. Thanks though! Glad you are enjoying this fic!**

**_yay_: Wow! Thanks for the many many reviews! :D Glad you enjoyed reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wanted to wait until Friday with this, but then I thought.. what for? :P So here's next chapter~**

**_.*._**

_"I will.. personally take you home." He added in a struggled tone._

Merlin looked hopeful and somewhat in awe, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard; that for once Arthur Pendragon agrees to something without him having to do more convincing.

"However.." Arthur swallowed. "Ealdor is far. Very far from here and you will need your strength." He said slowly easing the blanket around the dark-haired and pulling it closed around his shivering frame as much as the man's arms let him. Merlin was still clinging onto his shirt. He glanced down from the servant's pale face that was slowly but steadily turning into a frown. It was hard to look him in the eye in such a state, but this way it was inevitable, that he once again noticed, from up close, the slight bloody gashes and bruises that remained uncovered by bandages and fallen poultices; the careful, shallow breathes to avoid pulling at any of them; the angry blue patches on his abdomen and sides, dark reminders of the ordeal, resembling marks of a fist, and it made him cringe again to know his own father did that.

"_Noh.._" The servant breathed in disbelief.

"Right now.." Arthur schooled his expression, looking up at him again, doing his best to ignore his resistance and be as convincing as he can, gripping the blanket to hold the man along with his impending panic at bay.

"_No.. no.._" Merlin shook his head, trying to pull away, but all he managed was a pathetic attempt of a push and pull of the blonde, too strenghtless however, his hands remained griping the shirt, and the fabric of the blanket in the prince's hold kept him still.

„I want you to rest. And get better." Arthur said almost pleadingly. "Please.." He pondered adding some jokes about chores needing to be done, desperate to have things on the mend and heading towards their awkward normality, to ensure things are going to get better, but the young man's nerves clearly were not up for jest at the moment; and truth be told he didn't feel like he'd be up for it himself. Laughter was such a distant and foreign idea.

Arthur was aware that things will never be the same, but for now, he knew he had to focus on one thing at a time; one thing, that was in front of him, and figure the rest out along the way.

"You.. you trying to trick me…" The servant sputtered with suspicion growing on his face, and he observed the blonde with dark wide eyes.

"No, Merlin.." the prince replied in a pained, sad voice, shaking his head, while he placed his hands gingerly on the man's shoulders. Merlin just looked at him warily, then after a short silent stare Arthur's tone came out no more then a whisper, and the physician had do strain his ears to hear it.

"We're in Camelot, Merlin. We're safe.." He added looking at his servant in the eyes, and Gaius wondered if that had more meaning between them, then the words let on. Even so he was amazed of their interaction. As riled up he's been a few moments ago, right now his ward was focused; with every cell in his body paying attention to the prince; like a child listening to the most amazing fairy-tale; Merlin listened, as if his life depended on it, and for a fleeting moment the old man thought, maybe it actually did.

Merlin thought long and hard; then he seemed to comprehend the words and eventually he nodded. He furrowed his brows, still a slight confusion on his face and swallowed hard. The warlock knew though, he knew it was his other half talking now, not just a prince; and he figured, destiny is just too cruel to let him free.

"Alright.." he mumbled as his grip loosened and his hands slid off the prince's shirt and reached up to hold the blanket himself. Peering about the chamber his glance slid across the blonde's shoulder, meeting the eyes of his concerned guardian for a moment.

"I need you to recover.." the prince said again, letting his own hands slide down to his manservant's elbows. The warlock again looked in that strained, yet comprehending way and simply nodded. Gone was the dread and the frantic distress and all that remained was sadness and exhaustion.

"Come now.." Arthur coaxed and took a step backwards gently pulling the young man to follow him, to which Merlin obliged after a stumbling step and bowing his head; he followed the blonde's lead to have him lie back down on the cot.

Gaius stepped close quickly and he had a vial at Merlin's mouth before he could lay down. The young man reached up, wanting to take the small bottle himself. He recognized the color of it, knowing all too well what it would do to him, but he wanted to be an obedient patient to his guardian and do as Arthur asked him to, yet found his hand was strengthless and shaking. He didn't get to think too much of it or despair about his own weakness; Gaius's hand got hold of his and helped him down the potion, before he could spill any more of it.

He even left the taste without a remark.

Merlin blinked at his guardian with defeat in his eyes, then looked at the prince who was still standing next to his sickbed. The physician again felt a certain change in the air about them, but left it without a word for now.

"I need to check your wounds, Merlin.." he last heard and felt a tingle of his guardian's touch on him, but he didn't have time to give an answer. His eyes closed and he fell asleep from the draught.

The physicians hands moved efficiently, little did the prince know thoughts were racing in his mind just as fast.

_'Two sides of the same coin'_ He knew that. But he never saw such a display of synchronicity between the two. Except for when Merlin used magic to help Arthur, even on his deathbed, but that was a long time ago. So Gaius now had questions.

As the last of the poultices have been re-applied and he noted his ward now slept deep and peacefully, wondering if it was really the work of the medicine, that acted a little too fast than he'd expected it, or the fact that Arthur had told him that he was safe; - he felt it might be a bit of both. The physician glanced at the prince.

Arthur had his eyes on Merlin the whole time. He stood in the background as still as furniture, only moving when Gaius asked him to help with this or that. He kept quiet, relieved the old man didn't want him to leave for once. He only tore his gaze from his manservant when he felt the old man looking at him.

Neither of them said anything.

Arthur knew he will need to talk, and Gaius knew it will be a difficult conversation; and any confession he can get out of the young man won't be easy to hear and digest, or for the prince to say out loud. So he stood up, motioning to the blonde to take a seat at the other table in the room – that was somewhat cleaner and tidier then the one close to the sickbed, let alone for some books - and he busied himself in making some tea.

Arthur took a few aimless steps towards it, stopping at a bundle on the ground.

"Something happened, hasn't it, Arthur?" The old man turned with a kettle in hand, only to feel his heart skip a beat as he saw the prince bend down and pick up the pile from where he stood. _Merlin's clothes and his book!_ He'd completely forgotten about it and now he held his breath looking at the scene, as the blonde looked at the garments; then eyed the book.

Gaius was about to offer to take them away, before Gods forbid the price of Camelot would decide to flip open Merlin's book of magic right there and then.

"It has.." Arthur just nodded, idly running a hand across the cover of the book, obviously deep in thought and showing little interest in it, and the physician bit his tongue; should he speak now, the prince might actually get interested in Merlin's possessions. The prince however was unaware of the old man's inner turmoil and just sighed and made his way to the table, putting the tome on it and the clothes on top, and sat on the bench. "Indeed it has.." He mumbled again, then looked up.

"Are you alright Gaius?" he asked next, noticing the physician looked oddly pale.

"Yes, Sire." He snapped out of it, hurrying over to the table with the kettle. "Just passed days..it hasn't been easy.." He didn't really need to say more. Arthur understood. He snatched up the clothes and the book, taking some of his own volumes along, in the pretense of clearing the table and rapidly made it all vanish in a cupboard.

That out of the way he turned back to his guest, finding the prince staring at his ward again. Following his gaze, he could only see a mop of dark hair on a pillow, but Merlin was sleeping quietly.

"What happened Arthur..?" he asked in a voice as soft as he could utter. Arthur's eyes were moist and he looked a bit frightened, the old man was pretty certain his thoughts were wandering back and forth on whatever has happened in their captivity.

Arthur glanced up at the physician, then at the mug set in front of him, looking desperate but determined, and his next words, uncharacteristically quiet, left the physician with his mouth agape.

"Gaius.. Please.. I know you care about him, but please.. My father mustn't find out... I.. I.. think he has magic.."

Gaius had to sit down.

.*.

* * *

******_Thank you all for the wonderful feedback you give me on this fic, and it's madness! 70k~! we celebrate! :'D Biscuits and tea for everyone!_**

**.**

**To yay: Thanks very much ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, as the atmosphere continued..**

**To Irene: Gasp! omg! You talked to the guys! I'm sooo jealous.. though considering I saw Colin on stage, I'm not complaining.. (Worried over his health now though :( *sniff*) It must've been awesome to see them..! Tell me more! Tell me more! Tell me more!**

**Awwe, and thanks much for the review~ :3 no spoilers ;)**

**ps._ makannaccountalreadywoman...-.-_**


End file.
